La marionnette
by Kate-baka
Summary: Voldemort est mort. Alors qu'Harry prend des vacances bien mérité, il apprend qu'il doit retourner cette année à Poudlard. Malgré les nombreuses liaisons qu'il va avoir, il va se rendre compte qu'un nouveau mal plane sur l'école. Amour, humour et magie sont au rendez vous!
1. Chapitre 1: La nouvelle

**Chapitre 1 :**

_La nouvelle, ou comment recracher son petit-déjeuner en moins de deux_

Le journal était posé sur le rebord de la table. Il y avait écrit dessus en première page « Voldemort est mort ! Harry Potter l'élu l'a vaincu. ». Cela faisait quelques semaines que la bataille de Poudlard avait eues lieu, et c'est durant celle-ci qu'Harry Potter avait détruit une bonne fois pour tout le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jeune homme regardait la photo qui accompagnait le titre. Elle représentait d'ailleurs Harry avec un visage à la fois fatigué mais heureux. Il souri.

-« Harry Potter…nos chemins se croiseront bientôt ! »

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel. Après la bataille, Harry était allé passer ses vacances chez les Weasley au Terrier. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, il n'avait aucune raison de retourner chez les Dursley, et surtout un énorme manque d'envie.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal. Quel soulagement. Lui et Ron dormaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, et le rouquin était avachit sur son lit, ronflant comme un éléphant.

Comme Fleur et Bill était venu pendant les vacances, ainsi qu'Hermione et ses parents, il n'y avait plus de lit libre, du coup, Ron devait partager son lit avec son meilleur ami. Harry avait donc passé tout l'été, blottis contre Ron. Celui-ci était un peu gêné qu'Harry dorme avec lui, mais petit à petit, il s'était habitué à partager son couchage avec le jeune homme. Par contre Harry, il ne dormait plus la nuit. S'était horrible de dormir à côté de Ron !

D'une part, s'était gênant, d'une autre, Ron ronflait, et pour finir, Harry avait une énorme envie de l'embrasser. Son odeur était attirante, et chaque jour, la tentation était trop grande.

Comme chaque matin, Ron dormait si profondément, qu'il aurait fallut d'un dragon pour le réveiller. Harry qui n'avait pas encore dormis de la nuit, avait réfléchit à un plan durant celle-ci pour approcher Ron sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Et donc, il allait profiter que son ami soit endormi pour faire ce qu'il avait envie. Certes, pas très catholique sa méthode, mais tout en été sans pouvoir rien faire était une expérience abominable.

Harry s'était redressé, il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis les ronflements du rouquin. Sa tête était droite, et pas sur le côté comme d'habitude : s'était l'occasion ou jamais. Harry, qui s'était habitué au noir, percevait parfaitement la silhouette de son ami. Il avança timidement la tête vers les lèvres de Ron, et les contempla.

# Ses lèvres on l'air douce, je pense que je n'ai jamais eu autant l'envie de les gouter que maintenant. Mais…sa ne serait pas vraiment bien…Ron sort avec Hermione, et moi avec Ginny…oh, après tout, elles n'ont s'aurons rien, et puis, c'est juste un petit désir après tout, non ?#

Sa bouche était à présent tout près de celle de Ron. Il contempla une dernière fois le visage de celui-ci, puis avança lentement la tête vers ses lèvres. Il était tout près…tout près…

BAM, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Harry reposa rapidement sa tête sur son oreiller, comme ci rien ne s'était passé, et ferma à moitié les yeux. Une silhouette un peu robuste pénétra dans la pièce, et s'avança difficilement vers la fenêtre, et en tira les rideaux, laissant passer la lumière du soleil.

La personne se retourna vers le lit, s'était Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron.

-« Allez, debout les garçons ! »

Harry fit en sorte de paraitre pas du tout réveiller, et stimula sa difficulté à ouvrir ses paupières. En fait, il n'avait aucun problème, mais Molly était trop observatrice à son gout, il était obligeait de jouer ce jeu.

-« Oh Harry chéri, tu as une mine affreuse, j'espère que tu as bien dormis. »

#Non, pas du tout Madame Weasley, j'arrive de moins en moins à dormir, en plus vous êtes arrivés un peu au mauvais moment là…#

Le jeune homme grogna en silence, et se leva afin de faire la bise à Madame Weasley. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-« RONALD WEASLEY », cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter ce dernier. « SALE FEIGNANT, DEPECHE TOI DE TE LEVER ! »

Ron regarda sans surprise sa mère. Il avait l'habitude d'être réveiller comme ça lorsqu'il dormait trop longtemps aux yeux de sa mère. Molly se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui essayait de ne pas pouffer de rire, et lui adressa la parole plus gentiment :

-« Harry chéri, le petit déjeuner est en bas, dépêche toi d'y aller si tu ne veux pas que sa refroidisse ! »

Le garçon se hâta de sortir de la chambre afin de se diriger vers les marches qu'il commença à dévaler. Il entendit vaguement Ron qui demandait à sa mère pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas que le petit déjeuner était servit, et celle-ci lui répondit avec froideur qu'il ne le méritait pas. Comme ci Harry, lui, le méritait. Il culpabilisait déjà un peu sur le geste qui avait faillit se produire en toute ignorance tout à l'heure. Comment aurai réagit Molly si elle l'avait surpris. Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir que quelqu'un se jeta à son épaule.

-« Harry, dit Hermione avant de lui faire la bise, ca va ? »

-« Oh heu…oui oui, et toi ? » dit il en tachant de masquer son mensonge.

-« Ca va. Dit tu n'as pas vu Ron ? Au fait, Ginny t'attend dans la cuisine ! »

-« Oui, il est en haut avec Madame Weasley. Ah d'accord, merci. »

Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler maintenant, et encore moins d'adresser la parole à Ginny. Il l'aimait énormément aussi, mais il la trouvait un peu collant parfois…

Il fit irruption dans la cuisine, et aperçus la silhouette rousse de l'unique fille des Weasley, débout contre l'horloge. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle s'approcha rapidement vers lui, et avant même qu'il puisse parler, elle déposa un baiser, qui fut trop rapide à son gout. Elle aurait voulu un truc beaucoup plus romantique, mais elle sentait bien que son compagnon n'était pas d'humeur à s'appliquer.

-« Viens ! » dit elle en lui prenant délicatement la main et en l'entrainant vers la table, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Une fois assis, il baissa la tête vers l'assiette vide en face de lui, avec à côté des pots de confiture et de beurre ainsi qu'un plat garnis de petit pain qui n'attendaient qu'à être manger. Harry se servit timidement, trop perturbé de croiser le regard de Ginny, qui s'était assise en face de lui, et le dévorait des yeux.

-« Tu sais, dit elle, on a reçu une lettre de Poudlard ce matin, enfin, chacun de nous quatre ! » fit elle remarquer en désignant elle et le trio.

-« Ah bon ? dit ensuite Harry qui était loin d'être intéressé par la remarque de sa copine ».

-« Le professeur McGonagall veut que tous les élèves…redoubles en quelques sortes ! »

Harry, surpris sur le coup, recracha le morceau de pain qui était dans sa bouche, et le confiture de fraise dégoulina le long de sa bouche avant de tomber comme des gouttes d'eau sur son assiette.

-« COMMENT CA ? »

-« Eh bien, l'année dernière, beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard, et aussi, ceux qui étaient venus n'ont pas pu travailler dans de bonne conditions à cause de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts qui avaient pris possession de l'école. Et donc, McGonagall souhaiterait que tout le monde face une année de plus afin de rattraper l'année manqué ! »

-« Bah, au fond, sa me dérange pas de retourner à Poudlard, j'ai pas passé mes aspics et il me les faut absolument pour devenir Auror. Et puis, j'aimerai revoir Poudlard ! »

#En fait pas du tout, je te dis sa Ginny juste pour te faire plaisir, j'ai aucune envie de retourner dans cette école, j'ai juste…juste envie de recommencer une nouvelle vie, maintenant que Voldemort est mort…si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre sans que je t'ai à te le dire… ! #

Mais ils furent interrompus par tous le petit monde qui arrivèrent, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Molly, George, Bill et Fleur. Ron s'installa à son tour à table, commençant son gavage matinal, sous le regard horrifié de sa mère, qui avait quasiment honte d'avoir un fils aussi cochon que ça.

-« Salut Harry » dirent George, Bill et Fleur en chœur, avant de s'installer également à la table.

Bill s'installa à côté du jeune homme, qui soupira de soulagement, ne souhaitant pas être assis à côté de Fleur ou Molly.

-« Ginny t'a dit la nouvelle ? » demanda Bill d'un air taquin.

-« Oui, c'est quoi encore cette histoire d'ailleurs ? »

-« Difficile à dire en fait…Minerva…enfin je veux dire, le professeur McGonagall a reprit le poste de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire directeur, qui avait été pris par Rogue cette année. Elle a peur que même si le danger est à présent levé, que les élèves ne reviennent pas à Poudlard, c'est pour cela qu'elle a envoyé des lettres afin de faire revenir tout ceux qui était là l'année dernière afin de recommencer une année comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Et donc, vous allez y retourner, et refaire une 7ème année comme il se doit ! » finit Madame Weasley.

-« Mais…quand doit on y aller ? » demanda Harry assez perplexe.

-« On doit passer tout à l'heure au chemin de traverse, le départ aura lieu mardi prochain à onze heure comme d'habitude ! »

Harry resta bouche bée. Décidément, l'année n'allait pas être reposante comme il l'avait prévu.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'escapade

Coucou, je sais que le chapitre 1 n'était pas vraiment intéressant, mais celui-ci l'est beaucoup plus. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir.

Je mettrai rapidement la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**L'escapade ou comment profiter de quelqu'un **

**sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte**

Treize heures avait sonné. C'était (malheureusement) déjà l'après-midi.

Harry était assis sur un des fauteuils, attendre devenait insupportable. Le matin même, il avait appris qu'il allait retourner cette année à Poudlard. Lui qui pensait enfin pouvoir rentrer dans le monde des adultes et passer une année plus tranquille, et bien non. Mais pourquoi cet envie de ne pas retourner à Poudlard ? Après tout, s'était grâce à cette école que sa vie avait changé. Changé, ça oui !

Ginny fit irruption dans la pièce, elle souriait à Harry, attendant que celui-ci la regarde et lui sourisse, mais le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention à la rouquine. Tous les Weasley étaient roux, tous sans exception ! La jeune femme s'avança vers son compagnon, et s'assise sur ses genoux, la tête penché vers son cou, comme ci elle allait le mordre. En fait, elle ne reniflait discrètement. Ginny adorait l'odeur du cou d'Harry, si elle était un vampire, elle l'aurait bien mordu.

Soudain, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, accompagnait de Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, George et Monsieur et Madame Granger, firent irruptions dans la pièce. Harry se leva après avoir dégagé Ginny, et s'avanç vers le groupe qui s'était réunis près de la cheminée.

-« …et n'oubliez pas de dire haut et fort chemin de traverse ! » finit Molly, tournait vers les parents d'Hermione qui avaient plus au moins saisi le but de la poudre de chemisette.

Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Harry, il prit une grosse poignée de poudre, se plaça dans la cheminée, et tâcha de ne pas se tromper comme quand il était en deuxième année, et clairement :

-Chemin de Traverse !

La seule chose qu'il vit, était un feu vert.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une des boutiques de la rue. A sa grande surprise, elle était neuve, on voyait qu'elle avait été reconstruite récemment. De plus, il y avait pas mal de monde. Le jeune homme se releva maladroitement, et sortit en toute hâte du magasin.

Il était enfin dans la rue, tout avait été reconstruit, s'était comme quand il était en première année à Poudlard : grand, chaleureux, magique…et bondé de monde. Depuis que sa avait ré-ouvert, tous le monde y venait.

Harry croisa vite fait Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, mais il ne trouvait pas le reste du groupe qui était censé être déjà partit du Terrier. Tout d'un coup, une main s'agrippa à son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement, puis se retourna : s'était George.

Ce dernier avait perdu son frère jumeau, Fred, durant la bataille de Poudlard, depuis, son monde s'était effondré. Heureusement, en ce moment, il reprenait un peu de couleur, bien que la vie soit à présent différent son frère.

-Viens à la boutique avec moi, les autres nous y rejoindrons !

Harry lui sourit, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Après leurs études à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley avaient ouvert une boutique de farce et attrape sur le chemin de traverse. Dès l'ouverture de celle-ci, la boutique faisait fureur, et aujourd'hui encore. En même temps, elle possédait des produits très intéressant.

Se frayant avec difficulté un chemin parmi la foule, Harry et George arrivèrent finalement la boutique, déjà ouvert et inondé d'élèves. Le rouquin prit par la main Harry, qui rougit sur le coup comme une pivoine, et l'entraina vers l'arrière boutique, où une des vendeuses, qu'il avait engagé il y a maintenant deux ans, sortait d'un carton des filtres d'amour qu'elle s'empressa d'aller installer à leur place dans le magasin.

-« Oh, bonjour Monsieur Weasley ! » dit elle au passage en passant à côté de Fred et Harry.

Ce dernier lui sourit, puis, toujours en tenant par la main Harry, l'entraina dans une autre pièce au fond de l'arrière boutique.

#Sa main est chaude par rapport à la mienne, il est si doux avec moi tout d'un coup. Décidemment, quasiment tous les Weasley me plaise ! Un truc de fou.#

Heureusement, George ne lisait pas dans les pensées d'Harry, sinon, il aurait peut être mal réagis. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, qui était apparemment le bureau de Fred et George, enfin, l'était.

George installa Harry sur le canapé en face du bureau, puis alla chercher dans une armoire des verres avec un paquet de bonbon. Il s'empara ensuite dans un petit placard une bouteille, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de contenir de la bière au beurre.

En fait, ce qui gênait beaucoup Harry, s'est pourquoi George faisait cela. Pourquoi l'avait il emmené ici alors qu'il devait faire ses achats pour l'école avec les autres ?

-Tiens, dit-il en donnant un des deux verres à Harry qu'il venait de remplir. Bois tout d'un coup !

Harry s'exécuta. Il approcha le rebord du verre à sa bouche, et bu son contenu d'un coup sec. George s'empressa de le resservir, et afin de lui faire plaisir, Harry bu encore et encore. Ensuite, il mangea plusieurs bonbons, tout en discutant de Quidditch avec George, mais ne se rendait pas compte que celui-ci le faisait boire alors que lui-même n'avait pas touché à son verre.

Petit à petit, Harry se rendait compte que son corps se réchauffait et ses doigts commencèrent à lui picoter. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, et se resservit à boire en espérant se rafraichir mais au contraire, cela le réchauffait de plus en plus. Il enleva sa veste, mais ce n'était pas suffisent.

Une main s'agrippa délicatement au t-shirt du jeune homme. Harry releva la tête, et regardait George légèrement surpris. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas bien, et se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui ce passait. Ce dernier enleva le vêtement d'Harry, puis approcha la tête vers le téton du jeune homme et commença à la mordiller avant de s'en prendre ensuite à la lobe de l'oreille. Ensuite, George approcha sa bouche vers celle d'Harry, qui s'ouvrit lentement, et le rouquin pu la pénétrer. Leurs lèvres se sellèrent. S'était plutôt agréable enfin de compte. Même si Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait, il laissait faire George.

Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, et très vite, George se retrouvait sur Harry. Ce dernier commença à gémir faiblement, du au frottement de George, ce qui réveilla son excitation. Ses doigts commencèrent à détacher les boutons du jean et George du se relever pour tirer le pantalon hors des jambes d'Harry. Le rouquin arracha les boutons de sa chemise, puis après s'être dévêtu de pantalon, boxer, chaussettes et chaussures, se remis sur Harry, et tout en en l'embrassant de nouveau, enleva son caleçon également.

Maintenant que George y pensait, Harry était quand même un peu bien foutu, son corps était plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et ses fesses…ahhhh il avait envie de les manger rapidement.

Après avoir parcouru rapidement le nombril d'Harry, il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis écarta lui écarta les jambes. Le sexe d'Harry s'était durcit. George approcha sa tête vers ce dernier, puis aspira sa verge d'un coup et fit ensuite quelque va et viens. Bien qu'Harry continuait de faire ses petits gémissements si excitant, il ne jouissait pas pour autant. George décida de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Il écarte une nouvelle fois les cuisses d'Harry qui s'était refermé, s'installa et commença la pénétration.

Il y allait doucement, faisant de petit va et vient, puis y allait de plus en plus vite. L'envie de jouir augmentait de plus en plus. Harry lui provoquait un tel plaisir, entre ses cris de plus en plus excitant et son petit corps d'Apollon. George sentait qu'il allait exploser. Il gémit en allant de plus en plus vite, quand soudain, son sexe se durcit, et en continuant, finit par jouir. Il poussa un dernier gémissement de plaisir, puis se coucha sur Harry, qui jouit finalement à son tour. Après quelques minutes de repos, Harry s'était endormis, et George en profita pour lancer un sort de nettoyage et le rhabiller comme ci rien ne s'était passé.

C'est assez horrible de se dire qu'Harry s'est fait dépucelé par le frère de son meilleur ami, et inconsciemment en plus.

Harry finit par se réveiller. Il examina sa montre, il était déjà quatorze heures trente. Mais…où était il ? Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il se leva et sortir de la pièce donnant sur l'arrière boutique. Il reconnut tout de suite celle-ci, et avança maladroitement vers la sortie. Il avait un mal de tête atroce. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est s'asseoir et dormir.

En traversant la boutique, il ne fit pas attention aux gens, mais se cogna contre quelqu'un en sortant. S'était Ron. Le garçon tourna la tête surpris vers Harry et s'écria.

-Ha…Harry ? Tu es là ! On t'a cherché partout, et comme on ne t'a pas vu, on a décidé d'aller à Gringotts sans toi. Tiens, d'ailleurs, voici ton argent, on t'en a pris lorsque le gobelin nous a dit que tu n'étais pas passé. Mais où étais tu, et que faisais tu ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis retrouvé allongé dans le bureau, il me semble, de tes frères !

-Hum, je pense que tu as du être secoué par le trajet en poudre de cheminette, et George a du t'emmener dans son bureau afin que tu puisses te reposer.

-Peut être…je n'en sais rien. Avez-vous déjà fait vos achats ?

-Non, répondit le rouquin, nous t'attendions, et maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir les faire !

Ron entraina Harry dans la longue rue du chemin de traverse, et l'emmena chez Fleury et Botts, la boutique de livre. Dedans, il y avait du monde comme d'habitude, et sur un côté du magasin, Hermione, Ginny ainsi que Fleur et Molly. Lorsque Madame Weasley aperçus Harry, elle fit tomber son livre et se jeta sur le garçon.

-Harry chéri, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit il en essayant de respirer, merci Madame Weasley.

Tant dis que Ron expliquait tout à sa mère, Harry chercha ses manuels en compagnie des autres filles, qui hormis Hermione, ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup. Fleur n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de la boutique où elle achetait ses livres, en France, qui était beaucoup moins « repoussante » que celle-ci, ce qui agaçait Ginny qui se prêta au jeu en se vantant de d'autres magasins. Et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réunisse tous les livres qu'il lui fallait.

Après avoir tout payé, le groupe sortit, et le trio abandonné Molly, Ginny et Fleur pour aller faire les achats de leur côté.

Hermione se mit entre ses deux amis, et passa ses bras autour de leurs cous.

-J'ai bien vu que sa vous dérangez de retourner à Poudlard encore une fois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'année va passer vite et se passera bien !

-Pas du tout mon amour, dit Ron à Hermione gêné de voir que sa petite amie s'en était rendu compte, nous sommes très très content, pas vrai Harry ?

-Heu…oui oui !

Le jeune homme ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la conversation. Son cœur s'était tout d'un coup serré lorsque Ron dit « mon cœur » à Hermione. Allait-il pouvoir supporter leur histoire toute l'année ?

L'amour est assez étrange, elle ne commence et ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit. Ah là là, l'amour, quand sa vous prend, il faut partir en courant !

De retour au Terrier après les achats, Harry s'empressa d'allée rangé ses affaires dans sa malle qui était posé contre un mur de la chambre de Ron. En ressortant dans le couloir, il entendait les voix lointaine de tout le monde en bas. Alors qu'il marchait en direction de l'escalier, une voix retentit derrière lui.

-Salut Harry, dit la voix avec un petit accent sensuel.

-Que ce passe-t-il Bill ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers ce dernier dont il avait reconnu la voix, bien que la voix légèrement différente de d'habitude l'avait fait frémir.

Mais Bill ne répondit pas, et s'avança d'un grand pas vers Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Surpris, Harry ne dit rien, et ne chercha même pas à se débattre bien que l'attitude du frère de Ron l'inquiétait beaucoup. Bill attrapa les bras d'Harry, les leva au dessus de la tête de ce dernier, et toujours en les tenants, avec son autre main, il déboutonna les boutons du jean d'Harry, se léchant les lèvres avec un regard pervers. Harry allait crier, mais Bill saisit son sexe, ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il y prenait de plaisir, et aurait bien envie de gémir très fort tellement il était excité. Bill fit quelques va et vient, mais fut interrompus par Harry, dont des grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi fais tu celas Bill ?

-Parce que je t'aime ! répondit ce dernier en s'arrêtant.

-Non tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes Fleur, vous êtes mariés, et ton comportement est bizarre, tu as pris quelque chose ? Avoue, tu as bu !

-Hum hum, je n'ai rien pris. De toute façon, sa ne te regarde pas et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. J'ai juste envie de toi, alors laisse moi continuer et tait toi !

-Connard !

Harry poussa brutalement Bill, au point que ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part du jeune homme, recule de deux pas. Harry profita de ce moment pour partir en courant vers l'escalier, encore sous le choc. Tout en dévalant les marches, il boutonna son jean, et se sécha les larmes. Comment le frère ainé de Ron avait osé faire ça ? Ce n'était pas normal et logique. Il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse comme ça, d'autant plus que Bill était un garçon adorable et il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça avec lui.

Pendant le dîner, Harry remarqua que tous les garçons de la table le regardaient avec un petit sourire coquin au coin de leurs lèvres, ce qui l'effraya énormément, d'autant plus que les filles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarquer. Après avoir finit de manger, Harry aida Madame Weasley, comme prétexte pour ne pas se retrouver seul. Mais après cela, il du aller ce coucher. Il transplana directement vers la chambre, et s'y barricada. Ron était encore réveillé, allongé sur le lit.

-Tiens, dit ce dernier en passant un paquet de bonbon qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose.

Harry s'en empara, et mangea quasiment tous le paquet, tout en discutant avec Ron sur leur prochain départ à Poudlard qui allait arriver vite. Soudain, une étrange sensation, semblable à celle qu'il avait sur le chemin de traverse, recommença. Mais lui aussi n'avait pas l'air bizarre, Ron le regardait, et attendait sans rien dire, ce qui dérangea Harry qui était à moitié endormis. C'était donc cela, les bonbons, il s'en souvenait à présent. George le lui en avait fait manger dans son bureau, et juste après quoi, le jeune homme avait profité du pauvre Harry. Donc il avait été drogué, et Ron avait fait la même chose. Malheureusement, il allait encore devoir se faire utiliser. Chose qui fut confirmé, car très vite, Ron enleva le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait, enleva ce d'Harry et passa tout de suite à l'acte, sans prendre son temps comme l'avait fait Fred.

-Non…, dit faiblement Harry, qui à cause de la drogue, était quasiment endormis. Mais trop tard, Ron commença la pénétration, et déjà, Harry sentait le sexe de son meilleur ami en lui. Quelle torture plaisante mais horrible. Harry sentit qu'il allait jouir, puis ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une histoire se termine

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé à l'abandon ma fic, désolé à mes lecteurs (qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait savoir qu'ils voulaient la suite). Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais je dois avouer que ses dernier temps je n'étais pas vraiment disponible à cause de problèmes familiaux, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Bien, à présent je vais reprendre cette fic une bonne fois pour toute. Merci à Kaory qui m'a remotivé en étant assez directe xD (au passage, certes j'aime recevoir des review car cela montre qu'on lit ta fiche et qu'on l'apprécie, mais à part ça je m'en fou, j'écris pour le plaisir !).**

**Alors à partir de celui là, c'est le retour à Poudlard pour nos trois amis, le chapitre sera moins centré sur les sentiments d'Harry que les précédents (hormis le début), mais dès les prochains cela reprendra.**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Une histoire se termine mais une autre commence_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry avait mal à la tête. Celle-ci tournait, et le jeune homme faillit même tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Il se souvenait vaguement de la journée d'hier, surtout le soir. Il avait déjà eu cette sensation lorsqu'il avait un peu exagéré sur l'alcool après la mort de Sirius. Avait il bu hier soir ? Peut être Ron le saurait vu qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre.

Après s'être habillé, il descendit en bas pour déjeuner, mais n'y aperçus que quelques personnes. Ginny le regarda avec des petits yeux, et Hermione lisait comme à son habitude un livre. Monsieur Weasley quand à lui, lisait La Gazette du Sorcier, qu'un hiboux venait tout juste de lui apporter. Tant dis qu'Harry prit place sur une chaise, après avoir lâché un petit bonjour, un énorme cri, ressemblant à celui d'un éléphant, résonna dans la maison.

-RONALD !

Harry frissonna. Qu'avait encore fait son meilleur ami ?

-QUOUAHHH ? demanda ce dernier en sortant des toilettes à côté de l'escalier.

-TU PEUX VENIR M'AIDER A FAIRE TES BAGAGES ?

-Mais maman…on ne part que dans trois heures… !

Hermione leva sa tête vers le rouquin, lui lança un regard méprisant, soupira puis abaissa de nouveau la tête. Harry sourit discrètement, la situation était marrante après tout, et puis la famille Weasley était toujours très énergique le matin. Une fois son petit déjeuner finis, Harry du à contrecœur préparer sa valise. Hermione accepta de l'aider, vu qu'elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle avait déjà fait la sienne depuis deux jours. Alors qu'elle mettait la robe de sorcier dans la valise, elle remarqua que son ami se tenait le front.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Ta cicatrice te fait encore mal… ?

-Non, répondit Harry relâchant sa tête, ce n'est pas ma cicatrice mais ma tête.

-Tu as bu avec Ron hier soir ?

-Non non, c'est ça le pire.

Il lui cacha qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, car sinon, elle allait encore vouloir savoir et tout cela allait au final se retourner contre Ron, qui était sans doute pour rien.

-Je pense que le fait d'avoir vaincu Voldemort me secoues un peu, après tout, j'ai toujours eu mal à ma cicatrice donc peut être le fait de ne plus souffrir provoque des maux de tête.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais l'expression de son visage montra qu'elle était plutôt d'accord.

-Vite vite, le train va partir ! cria Molly en courant sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

-Mais ma chérie, le train ne part que dans dix minutes !

Madame Weasley ne sut pas quoi répondre à son mari, et prise d'orgueil, continua de courir, se faisant légèrement passer pour une folle. George suivit le groupe mais ne sourit pas, cela faisait des mois qu'aucun sourire était apparut. Après avoir mis leurs bagages dans le compartiment adéquat, le groupe fit leurs adieux à Mr et Mme Weasley, ainsi qu'à George. Ginny entra la première dans le wagon, elle laissa le trio pour aller rejoindre ses copines. Ils pénétrèrent dans un compartiment vide, et s'installèrent.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Macgonagall a réussit, en seulement deux mois, à reconstruire un grande partie de l'école qui peut déjà accueillir des élèves, et en plus rajouter une année supplémentaire.

-Ouais c'est sûr, répondit Harry. A présent que tout est terminé, l'année sera beaucoup plus tranquille, du moins j'espère.

-Voyons Harry, as-tu déjà connu une année tranquille à Poudlard ?

-Non, répondit il en chœur avec Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Sa doit être pour les aspics qu'elle a voulu rajouter cette année.

Elle fut coupée par le bruit du train, qui démarra enfin. Cela faisait déjà ving minutes qu'ils étaient partis, et continuer de parler. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Le trio tourna la tête vers la porte, et à la place, aperçurent un jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel, et ses cheveux d'un blond platine qu'on les aurait pris pour des faux, mais à première vu s'était naturelle. Il avait une robe noire de Poudlard, mais aucune trace d'un des blasons d'une des maisons. Un nouvel élève ? Pas de première année en tout cas, il avait l'air trop grand pour ça.

-Puis je m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place, à moins que je vous dérange ?

-Non bien sûr, finit par répondre Hermione.

-Merci, répondit l'étranger.

Ils l'observèrent, sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine, il avait l'air fragile et froid, et pourtant, on ne ressentait pas du tout de la tristesse en le voyant. Il était un peu moins grand mais plus qu'Harry.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il.

-Matthew...


	4. Chapitre 4: Maux de tête et bonbon

**Bon, à partir de ce chapitre, la nouvelle année à Poudlard commence vraiment. Désolé pour le chapitre 3 encore une fois, je l'ai sorti très tard et en plus il est court, mais je préfère vous pondre ça que rien hein. Je me suis inspiré de mon meilleur ami pour Matthew (il est gay dans la vie, et s'est suicidé il y a deux ans…donc c'est en quelque sorte pour lui rendre hommage ce personnage). J'espère que vous allez apprécier Matthew, vous allez voir que c'est un personnage énigmatique au début, mais il est intéressant, et c'est pour ça que je l'intègre en quelque sorte au rang des personnages principaux. Bref, assez parlé. Voici le chapitre )**

_Chapitre 4 :__ Maux de tête et bonbon, ou comment donner l'impression d'être un vampire_

Ron observa le nouvel arrivant. Il était plutôt mignon, on aurait dit une poupée version masculin. Ses yeux bleus étaient profond et assez envoutant. Le rouquin trouva cela flippant et détourna son regard. Hermione aussi observait Matthew, il avait l'air gentil pensa-t-elle. Quand à Harry, vu qu'il était à côté du jeune homme, sa aurait été cramé si il l'observait librement, du coup, il devait attendre d'être face à lui.

-Hormis Harry Potter, je ne connais pas vos noms, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs… ! dit Matthew en les regardant avec un air vide reflétant malgré ça légèrement de la timidité.

-Oh, ne t'excuse pas ! répondit Hermione en souriant. Le roux qui me sert de petit ami est Ron, et moi je suis Hermione.

Matthew lui rendit un sourire maladroit, ce qui rendait trognon son air enfantin.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à Poudlard ? reprit ensuite la jeune fille.

-Oui…

-Tu vas voir, dit Ron, c'est super comme endroit.

-Je n'en doute pas, je suis un peu inquiet par le fait d'arrivé dans cette école aussi tard !

-Tant que tu évites les Serpentard, tu n'auras rien. Hormis eux qui sont tous des idiots et des sans cœurs, tous le monde est sympa et tu vas voir, en moins de deux tu vas t'intégrer.

Matthew sourit à Ron, le jeune homme trouvait le rouquin sympathique bien que particulier au début. Il pensait qu'il aurait un plus fort caractère que cela, mais il s'était trompé, et puis l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Harry écoutait la conversation, la tête posé contre la vitre froide. Sa tête lui faisait de nouveau mal. Tant dis qu'Hermione demandait à Matthew d'où il venait, il repensait à l'année précédente qui avait été très mouvementé. Tout d'un coup, il pensa à Ginny. Sa « petite copine » officielle. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme ci il l'avait trompé, mais il ne se souvenait de rien, donc son mal être était juste psychologique pour lui. Il finit par se lever.

-Je…je vais aux toilettes.

-Puis je t'accompagner ? demanda Matthew avec un regard froid à congeler tous ceux qui le regardait.

-Si tu veux ! trouva juste à répondre Harry.

Il sortit du compartiment, suivit du jeune homme qui resta à côté de lui. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur ce dernier, puis regarda droit devant lui, il ne parlait pas, et Matthew ne faisait rien non plus pour rompre le silence. Soudain, ils passèrent à côté du chariot de confiserie. Harry le regarda vite fait avec envie, puis passa son chemin.

-Continue sans moi je te rejoins, dit soudain Matthew en revenant sur ses pas.

Harry se tourna, ne comprenant pas son délire, et l'aperçu en train de faire la queue pour le chariot. En même temps, Matthew était maigre comme un clou, bon pas au point d'être jugé comme anorexique, mais mince, donc manger du sucre ne lui fera pas de mal. Harry se retourna et avança quand tout d'un coup, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy, suivit de deux serpentard qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et Goyle (vu que Crabe est mort).

-Tiens Potter, je ne pensais pas que l'on se retrouverait aussi vite !

Harry regarda Drago avec un air ahuris. Il avait sauvé en quelque sorte sa famille de Voldemort il y a quelque mois et c'est ainsi qu'il le remerciait ? Etait il si hypocrite ?

-Moi aussi ! ironisa Harry.

-Je voulais te remercier, et tu sais pourquoi Potter. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'y tiens vraiment…

Tiens, pensa Harry, il a changé ?

-…par contre, je vais reprendre avec toi les vieilles habitudes, je ne peux pas passer une année sans pouvoir t'embêter !

Et paf, s'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda une voie arrivant derrière lui.

S'était Matthew.

-Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Oh Potter, c'est ton petit ami ? dit Drago en rigolant comme un animal suivit de sa bande.

-Ahah, très drôle Malefoy !

-Je te conseille de le laisser tranquille, sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! dit Matthew en se mettant devant Harry.

Drago le regarda en souriant, puis approcha sa main vers le visage de Matthew comme ci il allait lui caresser la peau.

-Ahah, tu es marrant petit.

Soudain, le serpentard croisa le regard de Matthew. Il avait un regard froid, envoutant, comme ci il était dénué de vie, de sentiment, de bonheur. Cela en faisait peur. Il arrêta tout de suite de ricané, puis recula légèrement. De plus, Matthew était beau comme un ange…un ange noir.

-On se reverra !

Malefoy passa à côté de Matthew, d'un pas rapide, et au passage, sa main frôla celle du jeune homme. Il ressentit un air glacé et à la fois étrange. Drago se rendit compte que Matthew n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, il y avait un truc…mais quoi ? Il passa son chemin suivit de ses « copains ». Harry qui avait regardé la scène sans rien faire, se tourna vers son nouvel ami avec un air stupéfait.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es rembarré Malefoy sans rien faire…comment as-tu…

-Fait ? Rien, absolument. Faut juste lui montrer qu'on est supérieur à lui, et hop, adieu le blondinet…

-Puis je te dire quelque chose ?

-Heu…oui… ?

-Toi aussi tu es blonde !

Harry rigola. Matthew prit bien la blague, et un léger sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche.

-Au fait tiens, dit-il en tendant à Harry un sachet de bonbon contenant des pâtes à citrouilles.

-Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier en prenant lentement le sachet.

-Tu as regardé les a regardé avec envie, donc je les ai acheté pour toi.

Cela toucha le garçon à la cicatrice. Il sourit.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, j'espère que tu ne feras pas ça en me voyant reluquer un balai !

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

-C'est gentil.


	5. Chapitre 5: Sex, love and feast

**Non non, Matthew n'est pas un vampire xD. Je sais que le titre du chapitre 4 pouvait faire penser mais ne pensait pas que c'est du harry potter à la sauce twilight car je déteste cette saga et les vampires donc aucun risque. Enfin bref, ce chapitre sera plus long, ****il y aura un peu plus d'action, et vous aurez droit à une scène intime d'Harry avec quelqu'un )**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre 5 : Sex, love and feast _

Le train entra enfin en gare.

Lorsqu'Harry en sortit, il ne vit pas comme quasiment chaque année le demi-géant, c'est-à-dire Hagrid. Il baissa la tête, déçu, puis ressortis de ses émotions grâce à Hermione qui lui donna un petit coup sur la tête pour le réveiller. Ils partirent tout les quatre vers les charrettes. Comme d'habitude, ils partaient dans les derniers du fait qu'ils marchaient lentement. Le trio ne parlait pas trop du fait de la présence de leur nouvel « ami » et vu qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas encore très bien, ils se retenaient de parler de chose dont ils auraient parlé seulement tous les trois. Une fois dans la charrette, celle-ci partit tout de suite. Le paysage sombre de la forêt qui les entourait défilait lentement. Hormis le bruit de la charrette qui avançait, on pouvait entendre un ange passer. Hermione avait la tête tourné, Harry regardait ses pieds, et Ron regardait tout le monde comme ci il allait lancer un sujet de discussion, mais rien.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, avoua Matthew en rompant ce silence devenu lourd.

Le trio le regardèrent mais n'eurent aucune réaction. Le jeune homme décida donc d'abandonner la discussion, et fit comme eux : rien.

Le temps passa à la vitesse d'un escargot, mais ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'école. Une fois descendu, ils prirent un sentier qui menait vers le viaduc de l'école, menant ensuite dans l'entrée du château.

-Eh ! fit une voie.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Neville arriver vers eux.

-Ne…Neville ? dit Hermione surprise.

-En chair et en os !

Tant dis qu'il souriait, la jeune femme se jeta à son coup, elle était heureuse de voir son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir après la bataille final. Neville lui tapota l'épaule, puis serra la main d'Harry et Ron et ils se firent un câlin affectif.

-Ca fait du bien de vous voir ! avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous durant les vacances, cela ne vous a pas surpris cette lettre ? Moi si, et j'ai hésité à revenir mais ma grand-mère a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu dire non. Entre nous, elle ne devait pas se voir me supporter pendant une année !

Ils rigolèrent.

-Tu nous avais manqué mon vieux ! dit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

A ce moment là, lui et Neville échangèrent un regard, mais le détournèrent pour regarder Ron.

-On se remet en route, j'ai faim ! couina Ron qui sentait son ventre gémir.

-Attendez ! dit Hermione en tournant sur elle-même. Où est Matthew ?

-Qui ça ? demanda étonné Neville.

-Un garçon qui était avec nous dans le train, sympa mais étrange.

-Oui bon d'accord Ronald, mais cela n'explique pas où il est passé…

-C'est bon, il est grand il sait ce débrouiller non ?

-Tu es vraiment bête. Peux tu réfléchir une seconde ? Il est nouveau, il va se perdre et…

-Et il n'aura qu'à suivre là où tous les élèves vont !

Hermione regarda stupéfaite son ami, elle ne trouva rien à dire. Ron sourit, satisfait, puis ils avancèrent.

-Vous me le présenterez ?

-Oui, si tu n'as pas peur d'avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant !

-Oh je ne pense pas, après tout ce que j'ai vécu l'an dernier plus rien ne me fait peur à part perdre un proche.

-C'est méchant Ron ! finit par dire Harry.

-Je blaguais.

-Oui mais c'est méchant, il a un air étrange, et alors ? Il est né comme ça il n'y peut rien. Faut avoir un peu de tolérance mec, en plus il est sympa et a même tenu tête à Malefoy qui m'énervait.

-J'aurais fait ça aussi si j'étais là.

-Tu n'étais pas là à ce moment, et puis toi tu connais Drago, tu sais bien qu'il aurait cessé rapidement…

-Vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant ! fit Hermione.

Harry et Ron avouèrent que sa serait bête, en effet, puis les quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la cour de l'école, et traversèrent la grande porte menant dans le hall. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de respirer qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry marchait, il avait du mal à ce concentrer sur ses pensées tellement il sentait les regards sur lui. Il sentait des ondes positives, et les gens lui souriaient, certains lui faisaient coucou ou l'applaudissaient. Une fois assis, il constata enfin le nouvel aspect de la Grande Salle. L'autre avait été partiellement détruite à cause des mangemorts. La nouvelle salle était légèrement identique à l'ancienne, mais on voyait bien qu'elle était neuve. Quelques élèves qui étaient à Gryffondor avec eux avant se mirent à côtés d'eux, et ils discutèrent plus de leur vacance que de la bataille à Poudlard, car celle-ci avait causé la mort de pas mal de monde et en reparler dans ce moment de retrouvaille les rendraient triste. Lorsque les professeurs et tous les élèves furent assis, les portes s'ouvrirent, et une silhouette pénétra dans la salle. S'était Madame Chourave, suivit des premières années. La répartition commença. Une demi-heure après, la répartition était bientôt finie, ils ne restaient plus que cinq élèves. Harry sourit, soulagé, il commençait à avoir faim et la répartition n'était pas sa partie préférée du festin.

-Eh Potter !

Harry reconnut la voie. S'était Drago, il se retourna, et regarda le blondinet derrière lui, assis à la table des Serpentards avec sa bande. Ron et Hermione se tournèrent également, et les élèves à côtés d'eux les regardèrent discrètement.

-Quoi Malefoy ? finit par sortir Harry agacé.

-Où il est ton petit copain ? Il t'accompagnait juste à l'allée car tu avais trop peur de prendre le train tout seul ?

-L'humour est inné chez toi Malefoy ! dit Ron avec un air ironique.

-Et toi ta stupidité ! cracha Drago.

Ce dernier allait faire une vanne à Neville, mais celui-ci jeta un regard sombre et noir que Malefoy n'avait jamais remarqué chez lui, il préféra s'abstenir et en rester sur Harry. Il allait parler quand tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y fit pas attention, mais il reconnut la silhouette qui s'approchait vers eux. S'était Matthew. Quasiment tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, même les professeurs semblaient surpris de le voir. Pourquoi tant d'agitation, se demanda Harry, ce n'était qu'un élève. Drago se fit discret, mais ne le lâcha pas du regard. Matthew passa devant eux, sans les regarder, et s'avança vers les premières années, qui le regardèrent avec un air perdus. Le professeur Chourave le regarda perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là à attendre.

-Et bien que veux-tu jeune homme ? finit elle par dire.

-Me faire répartir ! répondit il avec une voie sans aucun sentiment.

-Je…

-C'est l'élève dont je vous avez parlé Pomona, dit le professeur MacGonagall qui surgit derrière elle.

Harry ne l'avait même pas vu se lever de sa place, qui était à présent celle où était Dumbledore avant.

-Matthew Fliresham c'est cela ?

-Oui madame.

-Très bien, faites le passer en premier.

Macgonagall retourna s'asseoir, et Chourave laissa avancer le jeune homme et prendre place sur le tabouret. Matthew ne semblait pas montrer un signe de timidité, non, en fait, son regard était vide. Chourave posé délicatement le choixpeau magique sur la tête de ce dernier.

-N'ais je pas eu quelqu'un de ta famille ?

-C'est impossible, répondit Matthew.

-Peut être que le vieux choixpeau ce trompe mon garçon, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Hum…et bien où vais-je te mettre ? Tu semble avoir de la personnalité, et tu me semble sérieux. Je dirais Serdaigle mais je n'en suis plus très sûr…hum…GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves applaudirent. Matthew enleva le choixpeau, et avança en direction de la table. Il sentait le regard des gens, entendait le murmure de leurs chuchotements, mais ne dit rien. Il se mit à côté de Ron.

-Puis je me mettre ici ?

-Oui bien sûr ! répondirent Hermione et Harry en chœur.

Ron et Neville regardèrent le nouveau venu sans broncher. Ginny, qui était pas loin d'eux, s'incrusta.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? dit elle en s'écrasant limite contre son frère.

-Matthew !

-J'adore ton entrée, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Matthew sourit en regardant la petite rousse, elle était sympa celle là se dit il et sans doute marrant.

-Alors s'est toi le nouvel ami d'Harry ? demanda Neville.

-A qui ais je l'honneur ?

-Neville Londubat, je suis un vieil ami de tes copains !

Il avait un sourire naïf, mais ne semblait pas bien méchant.

-Enchantée.

Matthew sourit une nouvelle fois, il sentait qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui, et elle serait marquée par cette année à Poudlard qui s'annonçait très bien.

_Ding ding ding_

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le professeur MacGonagall qui venait de tapoter avec sa cuillère sur son verre.

-Votre attention ! dit-elle avec sa voie qu'elle avait amplifiée avec un sortilège. Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, et cette année marque également une nouvelle ère pour l'école. Comme vous l'avez pu remarquer, l'école s'est vu rénover durant les vacances, suite à la terrible bataille de l'école où Le Seigneur des ténèbres est enfin tombé…

Elle fut interrompue par des cris de joie qui se cessèrent rapidement. Elle reprit.

-Mais nous n'allons pas perdre les vieilles habitudes. Comme le terrain a été épargnée, nous n'avons pas eu de construction à faire, donc les entrainements de Quidditch pourront commencer d'ici début octobre, et dans quelques semaines les sélections. Nous accueillons de nouveaux professeurs qui vont reprendre certains postes.

Pendant qu'elle disait le nom des nouveaux ainsi que leur matière, Ron regardait avec un air triste son assiette, il n'attendait qu'une chose…manger.

-Sur ce, que le banquet commence !

Harry sourit. Il reconnut la phrase culte que Dumbledore disait très souvent avant le début d'un festin. Il eu un pincement au cœur, bien qu'à présent, il était moins triste de la mort de ce dernier, il avait encore un peu de mal à dire son nom sans penser à lui se faisait tuer par Rogue et tombant de la tour d'astronomie.

-RON ! Tu…tu es vraiment un…rahhhhh !

-Cronch…qwaaaah ?

Le rouquin leva la tête vers la jeune fille, la bouche pleine, déjà en train de dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Il avait fait vite car Harry ne l'avait même pas vu se servir. En fait, il n'avait même pas vu les plats arriver. Il décida de prendre des choses à manger, mais il n'avait pas si faim. Il regarda Matthew en face de lui, qui n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir de l'appétit ce soir. Tant dis que les gens mangeaient, le jeune homme à lunette fixait sans envie son assiette.

-Ca ne va pas Harry ? finit par demander Neville qui était en train de déguster du poulet.

-Si, mais j'ai pas faim. Je dois aller aux toilettes !

Il se leva sous le regard étonné de chacun qui ne comprirent pas, et il sortit de la Grande salle, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Il monta des marches, sans savoir où il allait, puis s'engouffra dans un couloir menant à des toilettes. Il n'y avait personne, en même temps s'était logique vu que tout le monde était en bas, et puis quasiment personne ne venait dans ses toilettes ci, s'était un peu comme celle de Mimi Geignarde, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de Mimi ou une quelconque trace de fantôme. Il s'approcha d'un lavabo, et se regarda dans la glace avant d'ouvrir d'un geste vif le robinet et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il s'essuya les yeux, et se retourna.

-Neville ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

Il ne répondit pas, tira délicatement Harry contre lui, et l'entraina contre le mur à côté. Harry n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Neville approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa. Harry constata que son ami embrasser encore maladroitement, et que sa bouche avait un gout de viande, mais s'était plutôt agréable. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es si excitant quand tu fais une tête comme ça, et tes petits yeux verts me donnaient l'impression que tu me lançais un appel.

Harry ne fit rien, et avança, toujours contre Neville, et l'entraina dans une cabine, tout en l'embrassant. Neville approcha ensuite sa tête contre le coup d'Harry, et commença à lui faire un petit suçon, puis lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Puis, Harry retira son pull gris et commença à défaire sa chemise. Neville s'attaqua aux tétons, qu'il mordilla rapidement, puis descendit un peu plus bas. Il se mit à genoux, et déboucla la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon, qu'il baissa ensuite, puis baissa le caleçon du jeune homme. Il regarda le bijou d'Harry, qui était tendu comme un bâton, et commença à le gober en faisant des va et viens. Harry leva la tête, se laissant faire. Il gémissait légèrement, et de plus en plus fort en fonction du plaisir qu'il avait. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Neville continuait de plus belle, et soudain, il retira sa bouche, le liquide blanc en dégoulinant. Il remonta puis embrassa de nouveau Harry, puis détacha à son tour la boucle de sa ceinture, et baissa son pantalon. Il prit dans ses bras Harry, le dos contre le mur et les jambes touchant légèrement son dos, et commença à le pénétrer. Harry sentait la queue de Neville contre lui, puis celle-ci commençant à chercher l'endroit où passer et entrer. Harry poussa un petit crie, puis celui-ci s'intensifia au fil que Neville enfonçait son sexe. Il embrassa Harry, qui jouit une première fois, on aurait dit un garçon de treize ans qui se masturbait. Mais cela excitait Neville, qui pourtant avait l'air de tenir la route. Il fit des va et viens de plus en plus rapide, rapidement, il n'en pouvait plus, tout comme Harry, mais continuait de se retenir. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il poussa du mieux qu'il put Harry, et l'allongea au sol, tout en continuant, et poursuivit. Harry continuait de gémir de plaisir, Neville suait et allé plus vite, puis soudain, il jouit enfin, et commença à ralentir. Harry poussa à ce moment là un cri de plaisir, comme ci s'était sa première fois, puis souffla. Neville attendit pour reprendre son souffle, puis déposa un léger baiser sur la jambe de son ami, puis retira calmement son sexe.

Un peu après, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient remis de leur état, et s'étaient rhabillés. Harry savait que ce qui venait de ce passé serait sans lendemain, de toute façon il ne voulait pas entrer dans une relation. Les deux garçons sortirent ensemble des toilettes, et commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils allaient manger comme désert, comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, un cri effroyable retentit de l'autre côté, suivis de cris de filles et même de garçon. Surpris et paniqué, Neville et Harry poussèrent précipitamment la porte.


	6. Chapitre 6: Cris & révélation

**Celui là est plus court que le précédent, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ce passe moins de chose. Ron va annoncer quelque chose à Harry à la fin, sa m'est venu comme ça je vais improviser lol.**

**Bonne lecture :) **

_Chapitre 6 : __Cris & révélation_

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, la plus part des élèves se cachaient sous la table, restaient immobiles, ou d'autres prenaient le risque de se lever et courir en direction de la sortie. Pourquoi tout ce bazar ? La réponse était devant lui. Il y avait pas très loin de la table des professeurs, un homme ou une femme encapuchonné. Ce dernier tourbillonnait dans les airs, semant la terreur dans la salle en jetant des sortilèges. La seule chose qu'Harry remarqua, s'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de baguette, tous ses jets de magie sortaient de ses mains. Même les professeurs avaient du fil à retordre et l'étranger évitait les coups comme ci il les prévoyait d'avance. Tout à coup, il aperçut Harry, et se posa au sol.

-Ah tiens, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Potter !

Harry ne répondit pas, s'empara de sa baguette qui était dans sa poche, et s'empressa de jeter un Experlliarmus, seulement, l'homme (on va dire) repoussa le sortilège d'une seule main, et ce dernier se retourna contre Harry qui fit un bond en arrière de trois mètres avant de tomber à terre. A peine relevé, il fut plaqué contre le mur, et l'étranger l'attrapa par le cou.

-Tu as quelque chose…que je veux récupérer…

-Qu…quoi ? demanda Harry surpris et ne comprenant pas ce que voulait son interlocuteur.

Il y eu un moment de silence, et sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva libéré de l'emprise de l'homme, qui disparut tout d'un coup dans une fumée noire. Juste derrière lui, se trouvait un homme. Il devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'année, voir plus, son aspect était un peu sale mais pas au même point que Rusard, il tenait dans sa main une sorte de corne. Le professeur MacGonagall arriva précipitamment vers eux en courant aussi vite qu'elle put, comme ci sa vie en dépendait.

-Mon dieu professeur, que c'est il passé et comment avez-vous fait ?

-Mon devoir de nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal professeur MacGonagall, répondit-il. Cet étranger doit être sans doute un adepte du Seigneur des ténèbres et il veut se venger d'Harry ? Vous devez revoir votre système de protection sur l'école Minerva.

Sans rien dire de plus, il quitta la salle, laissant perplexe Harry et MacGonagall. Après cet incident, elle ordonna aux préfets des maisons d'emmener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus préfets, s'était Ginny et Neville. Tant dis qu'ils accompagnèrent les Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Matthew restèrent derrière, à l'écart. Ils parlaient de ce qui s'étaient passé ce soir. Hermione avait au moins la réponse à sa question, l'année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos. S'était devenu une tradition on dirait. Et l'expérience se renouvelait chaque année malgré leurs espoirs de passer une année tranquille. Bon, seulement un incident ne peut prévoir l'ambiance qu'il y aura cette année, mais on en avait déjà un avant gout. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ginny prononça le mot de passe, et le tableau laissa le passage aux élèves qui se précipitèrent dans la salle commune. Les premières années, effrayés de se retrouver de nouveau face à face avec ce vilain monsieur qui les avaient empêchés de finir leurs desserts, entrèrent d'un pas rapide, et ne prirent pas le temps d'admirer la salle qu'ils furent envoyés dans leurs chambres. Le trio, ainsi que Matthew et Ginny, s'assirent sur les canapés et fauteuils, épuisés. Ron soupirait du fait que demain les cours reprendraient tout de suite, et Hermione en sautait de joie, elle n'aurait pu attendre un jour de plus. S'était égal à Harry d'avoir cours, de toute façon s'était sa dernière année donc autant en profiter. Lui, Ron, Neville et Matthew dirent au revoir aux filles, puis montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Leurs valises étaient déjà là, attendant à côté des lits, qu'on les ouvre. Depuis sa première année, Harry était toujours au même endroit. D'habitude, en plus de sa valise, il y avait la cage d'Hedwige, seulement celle-ci avait été tué par un mangemort l'an dernier, il ne put empêcher une petite larme dégouliner le long de sa joue. Hedwige était une amie pour lui très importante et sa mort l'avait perturbé. Sa septième année lui avait permis ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione de grandir, et le trio étaient beaucoup plus unis que jamais à présent. Il déballa ses affaires.

-Eh toi pourquoi tu prends le lit de Seamus ?

Harry se retourna, et regarda Ron s'approcher de Matthew qui semblait perdue.

-Excuse-moi Ron. Mais…c'est mon lit !

-Non, c'est le lit de Seamus Matt', tu t'es trompé de dortoir !

-Non Ron, ton ami à raison, c'est son lit.

Ron se retourna, et aperçus Dean Thomas s'approcher d'eux.

-Seamus ne revient pas cette année ! annonça-t-il d'un ton solennel. Donc pas besoin d'agresser…heu…

-Matthew ! répondit le jeune homme se tournant vers son lit.

Ron regarda d'un air méprisant Matthew, puis se tourna et alla ranger ses affaires. Harry avait de la peine pour Matthew, le pauvre venait tout juste d'arrivé et devait se sentir un peu exclu. Qu'avait Ron ? Pourquoi était il si énervé. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard il était tendu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier sur les gens. Une fois que tous le monde eu rangé ses affaires, ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit, et pendant que Neville et Dean parlaient des sélections de Quidditch, Ron se leva de son lit et sortit de la pièce. Harry et Matthew le regardèrent surpris, et Harry se décida de se lever pour voir s'il avait un problème. Lorsqu'il eu descendu les escaliers, son ami était assis sur le canapé près du feu.

-Sa ne va pas Ron ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

-Laisse moi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois dans cet état !

-Il n'est pas question de ça, je me fiche te voir comme ça, je veux…(il s'assit à côté), je veux juste savoir tes soucis, tu es mon meilleur ami Rony, tu peux me le dire !

-Hermione est enceinte !

Harry ne répondit rien, tellement surpris voir légèrement choqué par la nouvelle.

-C'est génial ! De combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, je dirai une voir deux semaines.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle est tombé enceinte à l'école, tu imagines si MacGonagall ou quelqu'un l'apprend, elle se fera expulsé !

-C'est ça le problème…je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, il prit juste son ami dans ses bras, et le laissa pleurer. Lui caressant les cheveux, il regarda le feu.


	7. Chapitre 7: Docilitas

**Désolé pour le petit retard, problème familial et non accès à l'ordi ^^'**

**Bon, j'avoue avoir un peu traîné sur leur arrivé à Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas si je dois faire des chapitres plus long, normaux comme je fais (c'est-à-dire parfois courts et parfois longs) ou alors court. Enfin vu que j'ai une idée précise du scénario mais que j'improvise à chaque fois pour découper l'histoire en plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais toujours pas combien j'aurai de chapitres au final, et ce qu'ils pourront contenir. **

**Assez parlé, b****onne lecture et merci de me lire :)**

_Chapitre 7__ : Docilitas_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelqu'un était à côté de lui dans son lit. Il prit ses lunettes posaient sur sa table de chevet, et les mis au bout de son nez. Grande fus sa surprise en y découvrant Dean. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs nu, et lui aussi. Le grand métisse ouvrit les yeux et s'assis, puis posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry qui ne réagit pas, comme ci il n'était pas là physiquement ou libre de ses mouvements. Tant dis que Dean s'intéressait à sa queue, Harry remarqua que le dortoir était vide et qu'il faisait déjà jour. Il était déjà tard ? Était-il en retard en cours ? Pourquoi Ron ne l'avait pas réveillé, que ce passait il ? Soudain, tout trembla autour de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de plaisir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit, Dean n'était pas à côté de lui, et tous le monde était dans le dortoir, dormant d'un sommeille profond. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, enfin, un rêve érotique plutôt. Bizarrement, Dean ne l'avait jamais intéressé, alors pourquoi lui tout d'un coup ? Après Neville, Dean ? Il s'assit contre son coussin, et crut remarquer Matthew, assis lui aussi dans son lit, en train de le regarder. Il s'empara discrètement de ses lunettes qui étaient par terre qu'il mit aussitôt, et il fut déçu de ne voir personne. Matthew dormait profondément tout comme Ron. Harry n'avait plus envie de dormir, seulement, il ne pouvait se lever maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas faire comme quand il était chez Ron, au Terrier, quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser sauf qu'il n'y était pas arrivé ? Non, Harry aimait juste le rouquin par amitié, mais il était pris parfois dans ses délires et ses fantasmes qu'il voulait faire n'importe quoi. Mais son ami avait pas mal de soucis en ce moment donc sa serait pas gentil de profiter de lui comme ça. Bon, si il n'embrassait pas Ron, alors qui ? Neville ? Dean ? Matthew ? Non déjà pour Neville vu que s'était déjà fait, donc le choix se reportait sur Matthew et Dean ? Comme il n'arrivait pas à choisir, il décida de les prendre tout les deux. Il voulut commencer par Dean. Il se leva discrètement et s'approcha calmement du lit de sa victime, mais s'arrêtait à chaque pas, troublé par le ronflement de Ron qui le stressait. Une fois arrivé vers le lit de Dean, se dernier était allongé vers le côté droit, Harry du se pencher mais arriva à déposer un léger baiser sur le jeune homme. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Matthew. Harry s'approcha du lit de ce dernier, et allait faire de même que pour Dean. Il s'approcha vers son ami, il avait une étrange sensation qui régnait tout d'un coup, Matthew dormait sur le dos, on aurait dit la belle au bois dormant. Harry regarda longuement le jeune homme, et culpabilisait à l'idée de devoir troubler ce sommeille. Il décida donc de retourner dans son lit, embrasser Dean était suffisent pour aujourd'hui. Il s'allongea de nouveau, et attendit que ses amis se réveillent enfin.

-Tu as bien dormis ? demanda Matthew à Harry d'un air paisible sans savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-Oui et toi ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête puis partit faire son lit et enfiler sa robe. Ron ne faisait jamais son lit par fainéantise, il enfila directement sa robe et sortit du dortoir sans dire un mot, ce qu'il avait appris hier l'avait perturbé au point qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Harry avait même juré l'entendre pleurer dans son sommeille.

-Ron a un problème ? demanda Dean en pliant son pantalon de pyjama.

-Non, il doit être de mauvaise humeur ! mentis Harry qui sortis à son tour.

Une fois en bas, il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Ginny qui partit avec son groupe, puis en descendant l'escalier il aperçus Hermione, toute seule. Elle aussi semblait perturbée. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

-Je sais tout !

La jeune femme leva la tête sans comprendre.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu es enceinte.

-Pas si fort ! cria légèrement Hermione. Si on l'apprend je me ferai viré, que j'ai sauvée Poudlard ou pas !

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas ça…c'est juste que…c'est allé si vite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es ma meilleure amie je veux juste t'aider.

-Je sais Harry. Et bien…ça c'est passé au terrier. J'avais envie de Ron et vice versa, et on s'est retrouvé une nuit et voilà. S'est récent, tout comme mes nausées.

Harry sentit qu'elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle était heureuse d'être enceinte de Ron, mais elle avait peur. Elle se retint de pleurer, elle était suffisamment courageuse, mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de fondre en larme. Harry passa un bras autour de son épaule, et ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle où ils déjeunèrent. Ils ne virent pas Ron.

Cette première matinée de cours ce passa lentement, et fut particulièrement longue, pénible et ennuyante. Hermione ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre aux questions dont elles savaient la réponse, Ron était encore plus mou que d'habitude, et Harry tentait de ne plus rien penser mais s'était trop dure. Vers onze heures, après une courte pause de vingt minutes, ils montèrent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

La salle était exactement rangée comme au temps où il y avait Remus Lupin (RIP) lorsqu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Le nouveau professeur n'avait pas vraiment apporté sa touche personnelle donc on ne pouvait pas encore envisager sa personnalité. Il avait l'air tout de même incroyable, il avait stoppé cette « créature » d'un geste, alors que même les autres professeurs n'avaient pas réussis. Soudain, la porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Il était grand, châtain bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il y avait un reflet rouge vif dans ses mèches, ses yeux étaient d'un vers très sombre, sa robe de sorcier faisait légèrement penser aux vêtements d'un pirate, et son style vestimentaire était assez sombre. Il fit un mouvement avec son doigt et quelque chose apparut au tableau : « Professeur F. Siegfried ».

-Tel est mon nom !

Tous les élèves de la classe, même les Serpentard, avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, ce n'est pas son entrée « magistrale » qui les avaient attirés, mais sa façon de lancer une incantation avec son doigt. Le professeur Siegfried ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui intriguait tant les élèves, il sourit du coup des lèvres.

-Moi qui voulais vous faire une évaluation surprise…enfin bon. Ce que je viens de faire se nomme « Docilitas », c'est une technique aussi vieille que la baguette en bois, qui remplace celle-ci par le doigt. Je pense pas que vous ayez entendu parler de cela car elle ne s'utilise que rarement voir jamais. Elle est assez compliqué à maitriser et peu pratique, surtout en combat, mais cela ne me fait rien perdre de tenter de vous l'apprendre. Mettez vous en file indienne devant mois.

C'est ainsi que tous les élèves, même Ron et Hermione qui semblait avoir oubliés tout d'un coup leurs problèmes, se levèrent pour se placer devant le professeur.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Pansy Parkinson…m'sieur.

-Très bien Miss Pansy, concentrez vous sur le tableau en face de vous. Imaginez-le dans votre tête avec votre nom inscrit dessus, puis tendez votre doigt tout en continuant de penser très fort au tableau.

Pansy exécuta les paroles du professeur Siegfried, mais rien ne ce passa. La jeune fille eue beau recommencé, toujours rien.

-Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment concentré, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

-Ahah c'est trop dur pour toi Pan' ? dit Malefoy qui était juste derrière elle.

La jeune fille lui fit une grimace puis disparut. Le blondinet s'avança.

-Drago Malefoy je me trompe ?

-Non m'sieur, dit il avec un air fier.

-Très bien, je ne pense pas que j'ai à vous réexpliquer les règles ?

-Non, je pense que j'y arriverais !

Drago pointa son doigt vers le tableau noir, et attendit. Le sourire qui était affiché sur son visage disparut petit à petit.

-Effectivement s'est très facile pour vous Monsieur Malefoy ! dit le professeur avec un ton ironique sous les éclats de rires de la classe.

Drago alla s'asseoir sous le regard satisfait de Pansy, puis les élèves passèrent un par un, aucun y arriva. Sauf Hermione, qui avait réussi à faire apparaitre un bout de « H ». Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Harry.

-Pas besoin que je vous demande votre nom Monsieur Potter, impressionnez moi une fois de plus.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tout bruit autour de lui avait disparut, dans sa tête, il y avait juste du noir, et le tableau. Il se voyait s'avancer vers lui pour écrire son nom, sa paraissait simple. Une fois qu'il eu achevé d'écrire, il ouvrit les yeux. Un grand silence régnait dans la classe, il comprit rapidement pourquoi en apercevant sa doigt pointé vers le tableau noir avec écris dessus « Harry Potter ».

-Excellent Monsieur Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor. Tous ses talents sont innés chez vous ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout monsieur.

-Parmis les élèves qui restent, quelqu'un veux essayer avant qu'on passe à la leçon ?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-M…moi ! dit une petite voix timide.

-Approchez !

Matthew s'avança, sans se préoccuper des autres, et se plaça devant le professeur Siegfried.

-Allez-y mon garçon ! dit-il en s'écartant d'un pas vif.

Matthew regarda le tableau d'un air perplexe, il tendit la main, et attendit, mais rien ne se passait.

-Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir je pense, dit Siegfried d'un air déçu bien qu'il s'attendait à un échec.

-Non non attendez !

Matthew insistait, mais pourquoi ? Harry le regarda avec un air surpris. Matthew ferma les yeux puis leva son doigt en direction du tableau, petit à petit, des traits fin et blanc y apparurent sous le regard surpris de la majorité de la classe et en premier du professeur et Harry.

-Hum…et bien…très bien. Dix points en plus pour Gryffondor. Bon maintenant tous le monde à sa place !

Matthew, en retournant s'asseoir, passa devant Harry, ce dernier ne cessait de le regarder.

Le cours continua jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. En sortant de la classe, Matthew parlait avec Ron et Hermione, quand soudain, un groupe de Serpentard passa à côté de lui.

-Impressionnant, dit l'un d'eux, tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre notre groupe ?

-Et pourquoi ? répondit Matthew d'un air froid.

-Tu vaux bien mieux que ce Potter non ?

-Il se trouve que non, dégagez.

Les Serpentard le fusillèrent du regard, puis passèrent leur chemin. Harry était juste derrière et avait surpris la conversation, mais ne dis rien et les rejoins comme ci de rien était.

-On va manger ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais dépêchons nous, nous avons cours de divination avec Firenze ! (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou plus, Firenze est le centaure qu'Harry rencontre dans le premier livre/film. Dans le 5e tome, il remplace le professeur Trelawney, cependant, celle-ci vie toujours à Poudlard).

Le repas fut donc assez rapide, et Ron songeait déjà au week-end et aux sélections de Quidditch. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se reposer, profiter de ses amis, oublier ses soucis, et reprendre sa place de gardien dans l'équipe des lions. Ils arrivèrent dans la tour d'astronomie, et à la place du centaure, s'était le professeur Trelawney qui y était.

-Madame ? Mais où est le professeur Firenze ? demanda Lavande Brown ainsi que Padma Patil qui ne cachèrent pas leurs joies de revoir leur professeur préféré.

-Oh mes petites, dit Sybille en leur souriant en les regardants de ses gros yeux globuleux, Firenze est malade donc j'ai repris sa place.

Hermione soupira en voyant les tables, les poufs, et les tasses de thé, elle préférait étudier la divination à travers les étoiles plutôt que lire l'avenir dans du thé, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient déjà employés cette technique en première année. Lorsque tous le monde pris place, Trelawney fit son blabla habituel, et leur demande de boire leur thé. Harry était avec Ron, et Hermione avec Matthew.

-Ohhohhhhh ! gémit Trelawney en s'approchant de Matthew et Hermione. L'un de vous va aller se mettre avec ce jeune homme ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva Hermione en la regardant d'un air méprisant.

-Parce qu'il le faut ! Ouiii le fauuuuut !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

-Laisse, dit Matthew, j'y vais !

Hermione acquiesça et lui souffla un petit merci accompagné d'un sourire. Le jeune homme se leva et partit en direction de Malefoy et s'assis en face de lui.

-Je ne veux pas me mettre à côté de toi, sale danger public !

Matthew l'ignora, et prit entre ses doigts fins sa tasse de thé, et commença à la boire. Malefoy fit de même en apercevant que tous le monde faisaient pareil. Une fois les tasses vides, Matthew et Drago échangèrent leurs tasses, et s'emparèrent de leur manuel pour chercher la signification de la forme du résidu qui était au fond. Cinq bonne minutes plus tard, Drago s'ennuyait déjà. Il leva la tête vers son partenaire.

-Alors ?

-Hum…je suis désolé Drago.

-Qu…quoi ? s'inquiéta le blondinet.

-Tu vas mourir en te faisait écraser par le saule cogneur puis des bêtes sauvages viendront prendre ta dépouille encore vivante et te déchiquèterons au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

Drago ravala sa salive.

-Je plaisante, finit par dire Matthew. Evite juste de faire du Quidditch cette année, sa pourrait te blaiser sérieusement.

-Ahah très drôle ! dit Drago en arrachant sa tasse des mains de Matthew et en regardant les formes bizarres qu'il y avait au fond de celle-ci.

-Et moi ? demanda Matthew.

-Je sais pas…j'y arrive pas…

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas cherché.

Drago fusilla Matthew du regard, puis appela le professeur Trelawney et lui donna sa tasse afin de voir si son partenaire avait raison à propos du Quidditch. Trelawney ne fit pas une description précise, mais dit un blabla ressemblant à ce qu'avait dit Matthew.

-Où est la tasse de ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi qu'il l'est ! répondit le serpentard en lui tendant l'objet de porcelaine.

Le professeur l'examina.

-Intéressant…as-tu avalé du résidu petit ? dit-elle inquiète en direction de Matthew.

-Non.

-Etrange…etrANNNNgeeeee. Mais rien.

-Comment ça rien ? couina Drago qui attendait avec impatience de savoir si Trelawney allait annoncer une mort prochaine et douloureuse de Matthew.

-Rien vous dis-je. C'est éparpillé, sa ne dit absolument rien.

Elle posa la tasse déçu, puis partis.

Matthew soupira, sa note n'allait pas être très bonne.

A la fin du cours, il rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione, et ses derniers lui proposèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, le garde chasse de l'école, mais aussi le gardien des clés et ex-professeur de soin au créature magique.


	8. Chapitre 8: La Menace

Moins long que le précédant il me semble, il ne ce passe pas grand-chose au début, c'est plutôt une partie consacré au retour d'Hagrid, c'est surtout après qu'il y a des rebondissements, vous verrez. Bonne lecture et merci de continuer malgré mes petits retards à me lire :)

_Chapitre 8 : __La Menace_

Ils étaient sur le viaduc, marchant à pas rapide avec un air excité. Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il avait accepté de rendre visite à un certain Hagrid qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Limite ci Ron, Harry et Hermione ne courait pas. A peine Matthew était arrivé devant les menhirs que le trio était quasiment en bas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin, Hermione aperçus Hagrid en train d'arroser une citrouille avec un énorme arrosoir en fer. Elle cria son nom et le demi-géant se tourna vers eux. Il sourit en les apercevant et leur fit signe de la main. Le trio dévala la colline, suivit de Matthew, et se jeta sur Hagrid alors que celui-ci venait à peine de sortir de son potager. Heureusement qu'il était grand et fort, sinon il serait tombé à la renverse. Il rigola, les serrant dans ses bras, et leur tapota la tête.

-Comment ça va les enfants ? Enfin je veux dire les grands. Même très grands enfants.

-Ahah très bien (répondit Harry en se mordillant la lèvre voulant lui dire « on est adulte à présent mon vieux »). Et toi ?

-Très bien (il releva la tête). Oh, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en apercevant Matthew qui était resté à l'écart.

-Hagrid, voici Matthew !

-Bonjour ! dit ce dernier avec un sourire forcé.

-Il est nouveau et a notre âge, rajouta Hermione.

-Et bien ne restons pas ici, allons à l'intérieur j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud.

Il entra en premier dans la maison, suivit du groupe.

Ron riait d'avance de voir la tête de Matthew lorsqu'il verrait l'intérieur de la maison qui était mal rangé, puant la viande, et sale. Et à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne fit aucune grimace, comme ci il était habitué à vivre dans un endroit pareil. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, peut être il vivait dans une maison pire que celle d'Hagrid, ou pire, il était clochard. Harry et Hermione s'assirent tout les deux sur l'énorme fauteuil, Ron sur une chaise ainsi que Matthew, autour de la table mal nettoyé où le géant y déposa maladroitement une nappe blanche avec de multiple tâches de gras, de café et autres dessus. Il leur donna des tasses, des verres, des objets pouvant contenir du liquide. Puis, il prit la casserole remplis de lait chaud, en versa dans toutes les tasses, puis leur donna du cacao qu'il avait acheté à Pré-au-lard.

-Au fait Matthew, dit Hermione, s'était bien la divination avec Drago ?

Hagrid qui venait de s'asseoir regarda avec un air curieux le jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

-Heu…sa aurait pu être pire. Il est assez particulier je trouve…

-Ahah, Drago tout craché ! dit Hagrid.

-Il n'est pas bien méchant au fond, dit Harry ce qui surpris Ron en le voyant prendre la défense du Serpentard.

-Non effectivement, mais c'est une vraie peste !

Matthew sourit.

-Puis je vous posez une question Hagrid ? demanda ce dernier après avoir bu une gorgée du chocolat.

-Oh tu peux me tutoyer, oui je t'en pris.

-Merci. Je n'avais jamais vu un demi-géant, est-ce une erreur génétique ou alors l'un de vos parents est humain et l'autre géant ?

-Non ce n'est pas une erreur génétique, dit Hagrid en rigolant comme ci il avait trop bu. Mais tu sais, mon père était un très petit bonhomme, c'est ma mère qui était une géante. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, il n'y avait aucun arrière pensé.

-Si tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire, tu n'auras qu'à revenir me voir pour prendre le thé.

-Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Matthew à l'invitation du géant, au fait j'adore votre maison.

-C'est petit et assez sale, je suis assez feignant en ce qui concerne le ménage, mais je m'y plais quand même.

Ron se retint de rire, comment Matthew pouvait aimer cette maison ? Le rouquin avait une très grande estime pour Hagrid mais il n'avait jamais accroché avec la cabane qui pourtant avait un aspect charmant vu de dehors. Vu comme ça, Ron ne donnait pas l'impression d'aimer Matthew. En fait, il ne l'apprécie effectivement pas trop mais pas au point de le détester, mais il le trouvait légèrement agaçant.

Harry, Hermione et Hagrid parlèrent un peu des vacances d'été, puis le géant leur resservit du chocolat. En se rasseyant, un des pieds de la chaise craqua, et en moins de deux secondes, Hagrid était par terre. Matthew et Ron se levèrent pour l'aider tant dis qu'Hermione sortit sa baguette pour lancer un « Reparo » sur la chaise. Une fois assis, Hagrid souffla un coup puis bu d'une traite sa tasse.

-Ahhh je vais devoir faire des chaises plus solides.

-C'est parce que votre cabane est hantée par les leprechauns ! dit soudain une voie.

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers Luna qui venait de faire son apparition dans la cabane sans y avoir été invité. Hagrid aimait bien la serdaigle et il était habitué à ses visites donc cela ne le gêna pas.

-Si tu le dis ! trouva-t-il juste à dire.

-J'ai des amulettes si cela vous intéresse !

-Non c'est bon ma petite Luna, je chasserai ses lepremachins d'une autre manière, rassure toi.

La jeune fille sourit puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la table et à côté du fauteuil où étaient Ron et Hermione. Elle ne se préoccupa pas des regards qui étaient braqués sur elle, et regarda sans gêne Matthew qui tourna la tête.

-Tu as un petit air avec Hermione, es tu son frère ? demanda-t-elle à Matthew.

-Heu…ah bon ? dit le jeune homme en sursautant légèrement de sa chaise, surpris.

-Non Luna, je suis fille unique !

-Oui, vous avez le même nez je trouve et la couleur de cheveux est presque identique, sauf que toi tu es plus blonde gentil garçon !

Hermione et Matthew se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire au point d'en pleurer.

-Ahahhhhahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

-Hermione ça va ? demanda Ron en écarquillant les yeux, surpris en voyant sa chérie qui n'avait pas rigolé comme ça depuis un bout de temps.

-Ahhhh je t'adore Luna, franchement ! suivit Hermione qui avait du mal à s'arrêter.

Luna sourit malgré qu'elle fût un peu vexée qu'ils rigolent à sa remarque qui était pourtant frappante d'après elle.

-Tu veux du chocolat Luna ? demanda Hagrid.

-Non merci Hagrid, j'ai bien peur que les leprechauns est mis un de leur produit magique dedans. Cela pourrait me donner de l'acné qui sait !

Elle se leva.

-En fait j'étais venu ici pour faire passer un message du professeur MacGonagall à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Ah ? dirent le trio en tournant la tête vers elle avec un air un peu plus intéressé.

-Elle vous attend dans son bureau. Au revoir Hagrid ! dit elle avant de sortir et de se diriger vers l'école.

-Vous devrez peut être y aller ? dit le géant. Et puis il fait presque nuit.

-On ne va pas tarder ! dit Harry. Le temps de finir nos tasses et on est partis.

Cela rassura le garde chasse. Il continua de boire sa tasse tout en discutant avec eux, jusqu'au moment où leurs tasses furent vides. Comme promis, ils partirent après avoir dit au revoir à Hagrid qui leur promit de venir les voir aux sélections de Quidditch. Ils remontèrent péniblement la colline, comme à chaque fois. S'était bien plus facile de la descendre plutôt que de la monter. Harry et Ron restèrent ensemble car Hermione était resté à l'arrière avec Matthew avec qui elle parla pendant tout le chemin. Arrivé à l'école, Matthew les abandonna pour aller voir le professeur Siegfried à propos d'un devoir qu'il leur avait donné et pendant ce temps, le trio se dirigea vers le bureau de MacGonagall qui avait repris celui de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la statue de l'hippogriffe, celle-ci se leva pour faire apparaitre un escalier. Harry fut surpris qu'il n'est pas à utiliser de mot de passe, ça devait être car MacGonagall s'attendait à leur visite.

-Au fait, vous aimez bien Matthew ? demanda Ron tout en montant les marches.

-Oui pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, il est sympa je trouve.

-Il ne m'inspire pas confiance ! dit le rouquin.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression, dit Hermione, parle lui un peu et tu verras qu'il est gentil.

Ron ne répondit pas. De toute façon ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Et le trio pénétra dedans. La vieille femme était à son bureau et était en train d'écrire et s'arrêta en les voyant arrivé. Elle se leva afin d'aller les accueillir.

-Vous vouliez nous voir professeur ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant en première.

Harry tourna la tête vers les tableaux et aperçus celui de Dumbledore qui pour une fois était réveillé et qui lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Oui en effet, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose. Assez vous !

Ils s'assirent sur un petit canapé en velours rouge et aux bordures dorée, qui avait un design à la Marie-Antoinette. MacGonagall ne s'assit pas, elle resta au fond de bout, et regarda la penssine avec un air perplexe, pris quelque chose qui était sur une étagère puis s'approcha d'eux.

-Je sais que Voldemort est mort et qu'il ne nous menace plus une bonne fois pour toute, mais…le mal ne s'est pas pour autant dissiper. Un très grand nombre de mangemort sont morts, d'autres sont à Azkaban.

-Que craignez vous ? demanda Harry qui s'intéressa que maintenant à ce que disait MacGonagall.

-Tenez ! dit-elle en leur tendant un papier.

« Chère Professeur, profitez du peu de temps qu'ils vous restent à ce bureau car très bientôt vous en descendrez aussi vite que vous y êtes venus ! Signé, ah non, sa serait pas marrant de vous le dire. A très bientôt ! ».

-Une menace ? dit Ron.

-D'habitude je ne me laisse pas intimider, et sa me passe même pas dessus l'épaule…

-Ce n'est qu'une farce professeur ! ajouta Hermione.

-Justement non, j'ai reçus un paquet de bonbon tout à l'heure, mes préférés, et comme chaque cadeau anonyme que je reçois, je l'analyse pour voir si il est empoisonné, et celui là l'était.

-Vous pensez sérieusement que quelqu'un veut vous tuer ?

-Peut être pas qu'une personne mais plusieurs.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai peur qu'il y est des néo-mangemorts ici même à Poudlard ! dit MacGonagall avec un ton inquiet.

-Des élèves mangemorts ?

-Oui, je pense que Voldemort en a marqué avec la marque des ténèbres…

-Qu'attendez vous de nous ?

-Malheureusement je ne peux rien prouver, et je ne fais pas confiance à tout le personnel. Par contre, les seuls élèves à qui je fais bien confiance, c'est bien vous, ainsi que vos amis comme Londubat, Lovegood etc.

-Si il y a des mangemorts ici, c'est sans aucun doute du côté des Serpentard.

-Mais je ne peux pas aller vérifier sur chacun de leurs bras si ils sont la marque, sinon si il y en a vraiment sa risque de les alerter ou bien d'éveiller la curiosité des élèves qui en parleront à leurs parents qui seront ensuite inquiets de savoir que leurs enfants sont peut être en danger à Poudlard.

-On va devoir le faire à votre place ? demanda ensuite Ron.

-Presque. Je veux Monsieur Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger que vous reformez l'Armée de Dumbledore. Prenez tous ceux en qui vous avez confiance et qui seront susceptibles de nous venir en aide.

-Reformer l'AD ? sursauta Hermione.

-Oui, suivit MacGonagall. A l'époque s'était pour vous entrainer aux défenses contre les forces du mal, mais cette fois c'est bien plus sérieux. Je pense me faire comprendre !

-Oui professeur ! dit Harry.

-Dans un premier temps, vous allez Monsieur Potter entrainer les « troupes » puis commencer à partir à la recherche de ses néo-mangemorts, les localiser. Je vous donne carte blanche. Et je veux être tenu au courant, c'est pour cela Miss Granger que je vous offre ce cahier sur lequel vous inscrirez le nom des inscrits, et les activités de l'AD.

Elle fit apparaitre avec sa baguette un livre dont la surface était d'un cuir noir ressemblant légèrement avec le journal de Tom Jedusor. Hermione le pris.

-Peut on utiliser de nouveau les pièces pour se joindre entre nous ? demanda ensuite Harry.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, si vous en faites donnez en moi une afin qu'on puisse se joindre à n'importe quel moment en cas de besoin.

-D'accord.

-Merci beaucoup vous trois, je suis désolé de vous demander encore quelque chose après tous ce que vous avez fait déjà, mais j'y suis contrainte car vous êtes les plus…aptes !

Le trio finit par sortir du bureau, et discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé en retournant vers le dortoir.


	9. Chapitre 9: Petite réunion à trois

**A partir de la fin du chapitre précédent, c'est (pour moi) là que l'histoire va vraiment commencer. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais organiser tout ça à présent…**

**Ses quelques derniers chapitres il n'y avait plus trop de romance (ouais on se demande même pourquoi j'ai mis ma fic en M). Je vais essayer de me rattraper, mais d'un côté je fais un peu passer Harry pour une prostitué****e ou un truc dans le genre uu'. Enfin je voudrais m'excuser car c'est mon premier yaoi, et je me rends compte que c'est dur de mélanger une histoire qui me tient à cœur avec les aventures amoureuses du petit Potter. Dans l'avenir avec d'autres fics je ferais attention à ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux (sauf ci sa dérange personne mais bon) mais pour celle là on va faire avec maintenant qu'on est là.**

**Bref, bonne lecture et merci de me lire :)**

**PS : Ah oui, prochain chapitre, les sélections de Quidditch, et comme cadeau une nouvelle scène coquine pour Harry (et plus lemon que celle avec Neville).**

_Chapitre 9 :__ Petite réunion à trois_

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement, Harry n'eu même pas le temps de soupirer et songer et même préparer la réactivation de l'AD. Ce secret était resté pour l'instant entre lui, Ron et Hermione, et personne et même pas à Neville ou Ginny le connaissait. Hermione avait déjà préparé le parchemin magique où devront signer prochainement les membres de l'AD. Elle s'était également procuré de nouvelles pièces sur lesquelles elle avait lancé le sortilège « protéiforme ». Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry inscrira les dates de réunion sur son propre gallion, les membres seront avertis car les dates seront affichées sur la tranche des pièces. Ron était trop préoccupé par les sélections de Quidditch qui était la semaine prochaine pour songer à la mission de MacGonagall. D'ailleurs, ça lui était déjà sorti par la tête. Il allait profiter du week-end pour s'entrainer un peu avec Harry, il voulait absolument retrouver sa place de gardien des buts. Matthew ne savait pas que quelque chose se tramait, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Le week-end se pointa enfin, seulement, certains profs avaient donnés pas mal de travail. Du coup, Hermione et Matthew passèrent le vendredi soir après les cours à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Hermione avait prévu comme pour chaque année que les temps libres n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs anciens moments de détentes vu qu'ils devaient principalement leur servir à étudier longuement comme s'ils avaient des examens, et ça chaque jour. Le programme de 8ème année était exactement celui des 7ème années, sauf avec des choses en plus et bien plus compliqué et qui demandait du travail, ce qui irritait profondément Ron qui ne comprenait déjà rien au cours, s'était du chinois pour lui.

-Ahah, il est déjà 19h30, tu crois qu'ils travaillent encore ? demanda Ron en souriant, assis sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Harry qui regardait le feu avec un air envoutant tourna la tête vers son ami.

-Ils veulent juste être tranquille ce week-end, on aurait peut être du aller avec eux ?

-Pourquoi ? De toute façon on va copier sur eux dimanche soir à la dernière minute. Donc pas la peine de t'inquiè…

-Surement pas ! cria Hermione en surgissant derrière le rouquin qui sursauta avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

-Allez Hermy, et tu auras le droit à un bisou.

-Pfff…c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? De toute façon cela fait déjà longtemps que tu me fais plus de bisou.

Ron se leva, puis s'approcha d'Hermione et la saisit délicatement par la taille, et l'approcha vers lui.

-Je suis désolé mon amour.

Dit-il en murmurant avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Harry regardait du canapé la scène. Il n'était pas dégouté de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se bécotés. Il semblait être jaloux. Une fois que les deux amants eurent finis, ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

-Où est Matthew ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est resté à la bibliothèque…Au fait, faut qu'on fasse la liste provisoire des gens à qui on pourrait demander de rejoindre l'AD.

-Pas maintenant ! couina Ron.

-Si on ne le fait pas on ne va jamais le faire, et le professeur MacGonagall risque de nous convoquer de nouveau si on ne se dépêche pas un peu.

-Faisons le alors ! dit Harry. Donc déjà sans aucun doute on reprendre ta sœur Ron, Neville et Luna.

-Ginny…Neville…Luna… ! dit Hermione en recopiant les trois prénoms sur un parchemin qu'elle sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair de son sac.

-Hum…je propose aussi Dean et les sœurs Patil !

-Faut-il sincèrement les reprendre ? Pourquoi ne restons juste pas tous les six ? Après tout, Neville, Ginny et Luna étaient les seuls à être fidèle à l'AD lorsqu'on en a eu besoin comme par exemple la nuit où Dumbledore est mort…

-Certes je suis d'accord Harry, dit Hermione, mais à six on ne réussira pas à trouver les néo-mangemorts qui sont à Serpentard, d'autant plus que nous ne savons absolument pas combien ils sont.

-Bon, tu n'as qu'à les inscrire.

-On met Lavande et Cho ? demanda Hermione.

-NON ! crièrent à l'unisson Ron et Harry.

-Ok ok, Katie Bell ?

-Ouais !

Heu…Susan Bones ?

-Rajoute là mais on n'est pas sûr !

-Terry Boot et Zacharias Smith ? demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

-Ils sont encore là eux ? suivit Ron.

-On met Matthew ?

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry.

-Heu oui pourquoi pas ! dit Hermione.

-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit Ron. Qui dit qu'il n'est pas un espion des Serpentard ou un truc dans le genre car il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux.

-Arrête de croire que ce que tu vois Ronald. Tu es vraiment pessimiste…

-Mais Hermione on ne connait rien de lui !

-Et alors ? Tu crois qu'on connait la vie en détail de Susan Bones ?

-Ok ben rajoute-le si tu veux.

-Oui c'est ce que je vais faire !

Hermione écrivit en deux trois mouvements le nom de Matthew.

-Bon je pense que pour l'instant on en a assez, on verra plus tard si on en rajoute.

Elle partit vers le dortoir des filles. C'est à ce moment là que Matthew pénétra dans la salle commune et s'approcha des deux garçons avec des pas assez timides.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant partir Hermione, qui avait un air plutôt grognon.

-Non non ! lui rassura Harry.

Le week-end passa très vite, Hermione n'avait toujours pas finit de travailler, Matthew l'aidait et faisait en même temps ses devoirs. Et Ron s'entrainait avec Harry pour le Quidditch. En fait, c'est surtout Harry qui aidait le rouquin, car MacGonagall avait nommé Harry capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais également poursuiveur, poste qu'il avait depuis sa première année et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté sauf lors de sa 7ème année, mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait perdu légèrement la main, c'est pour cela qu'un petit entrainement s'imposait.

Conséquence de cette charge de travail et en plus les heures frénétiques passées sur le terrain de Quidditch, le trio n'avait pas encore pu parler aux membres de l'AD qu'ils avaient choisis. La semaine suivante, le travail doubla encore plus. Ils se couchaient à des heures pas possible, et sans compter qu'Harry et Ron abandonnaient 22h passait. Hermione s'était acheté des boissons gazeuses, du café et des vitamines pour rester éveillé. Matthew, lui, continuait de travailler comme ci aucun voile de fatigue ne le perturbait ce qui agaçait Hermione qui s'était surpris à fermer les yeux parfois. Hermione travaillait tellement qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà jeudi. Elle mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle avec Matthew et Ginny quand soudain Harry et Ron arrivèrent, une légère lueur d'excitation dans leurs yeux.

-On a les essais de Quidditch ce matin ! fit remarquer Ron comme ci il annonçait une nouvelle.

-Je le sais Ronald ! dit-elle d'un air agacer, énervé que le rouquin l'ennui.

-Sa doit être les hormones de grossesse ! murmura Harry en se penchant vers l'oreille de Ron qui acquiesça ensuite d'un signe de tête.

-Tu viens j'espère Ginny ! dit ensuite Harry en lui lançant un petit sourire.

-Oui bien sûr, dit elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Depuis l'an passé ils étaient de plus en plus proches, on pouvait presque les qualifier de couple. Mais d'un côté, Harry l'avait en quelque sorte trompé fut qu'il s'était tapé plusieurs personnes entre temps.

-Moi aussi je viens, dit soudain Matthew qui était en train d'avaler le reste d'une tartine.

-Toi ? se moqua Ron. Laisse-moi rire, j'en suis sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes.

Matthew leva la tête et regarda d'un air vexé Ron. Pourtant, un petit sourire s'afficha au coin de sa bouche ce qui déstabilisa Ron.

-Est-ce un défi ? demanda-t-il.

-Prend le comme tu veux, je suis juste réaliste, j'en suis sûr qu'un cognard pourrait t'arracher le bras.

-T'aimerai avoir quel poste ? demanda Ginny ignorant ce que son stupide frère disait.

-Je sais pas…peut être gardien ?

Le jeune homme sourit et se leva de la table avant de commencer à partir.

-Mais…tu n'as pas le droit. C'est…c'est à moi d'avoir ce poste ! paniqua Ron en le regardant d'un air légèrement menaçant. Matthew s'arrêta.

-Si je suis s'y nul que ça, pourquoi stresses tu ?

Ron ne répondit rien, et Matthew repris sont chemin en direction de la porte. Harry, Ginny et Hermione se retinrent de rire.

-On a tellement de devoir pour demain que je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de venir vous voir ! dit Hermione comme ci s'était très grave.

-Mais les essais vont peut être durer toute la matinée, étant donné le nombre de candidats, donc tu pourras passer quand tu voudras, la rassura Harry. D'ailleurs, c'est dingue à quel point l'équipe à du succès, ce n'est rien aujourd'hui comparé à il y a deux ans.

-Allons, Harry, dit Hermione, soudain agacée. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui a du succès, c'est toi ! Depuis que tu as vaincu Voldemort tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant et, franchement, jamais aussi attirant.

Harry faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa tartine. Hermione le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux. Harry eu l'impression tout d'un coup qu'il faisait très chaud dans la Grande Salle, même si le plafond paraissait toujours froid et pluvieux.

-Y a bien plus de garçon que de fille, pourquoi dis tu celas ?

-Et alors ? Tu fascines autant les garçons que les filles !

Tout d'un coup, les hiboux postaux arrivèrent, s'engouffrant par les fenêtres aux carreaux tachetés de crasse. Harry les regarda s'envoler à travers la salle avec un regard mélancolique. Il pensait à Hedwige. Il la revoyait encore, les rares fois où cela se produisaient, voler au dessus de sa tête avec son plumage blanc comme la neige, et lui jeter des lettres ou des colis.

Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que plus jamais cela se reproduirait. Il se promit de ne pas verser une larme et du se contraindre à ne plus penser à sa défunte chouette. En hommage à elle, il n'en avait pas racheté pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Un instant plus tard, un paquet arriva devant Ron, s'écrasant sur sa tête rousse, portée par un hibou un peu plus grand que Coquecigrue, son hibou minuscule, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela devait être une nouvelle possession de la famille Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre hibou se posa devant Hermione avec le nouveau numéro de La Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle se hâta de déplirer pour en parcourir la première page.

-Des nouvelles des mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

-Non, rien, il y a juste eu deux arrestations mais rien de plus important. Le calme est revenu sur le monde de la sorcellerie les amis.

-Enfin presque ! lui coupa Harry. Tu oublis les néo-mangemorts.

-Les néo-mangemorts ? demanda Ginny en écarquillant les yeux comme ci elle avait entendu un mot dans une autre langue.

Voyant la gaffe qu'il avait faite, Harry du parler, avec Hermione et Ron, à Ginny ne leur convocation chez MacGonagall et ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

-QUOI ? sursauta la rouquine recrachant son jus dans son verre et en envoyant sur la robe de son frère. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a des élèves qui pourraient avoir la marque des ténèbres, rôdent dans l'école même ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce que pense MacGonagall ! rappela Hermione qui ne donnait pas un air très convaincu.

-Si vous reformez l'AD, je veux en faire partie !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, suivit Harry. On t'a noté depuis longtemps.

Ginny sourit avec un air satisfait.

-Tu n'auras qu'à en parler à Neville et Luna, suggéra Hermione. Le reste on s'en chargera !

La rouquine acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête, puis partit d'un air ravie de la Grande Salle. Le trio soupira, puis Hermione décida de retourner dans la Salle Commune tant dis qu'Harry et Ron se dirent que s'était le moment d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch.


	10. Chapitre 10: Quidditch et viagra

**Le retour (enfin) des relations peu sérieuses et peu catholiques d'Harry lol, j'en dis pas plus mais je me suis éclaté à écrire ce chapitre (surtout la fin xp). Le chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'ai fait un effort en surmontant ma flemme de faire plus pour une fois.**** Si vous n'aimez pas les rapports sexuels entre deux hommes ou que sa vous pose problème, passaient votre chemin ou alors lisaient juste la partie Quidditch. Je suis désolé que sa soit plus descriptif que blabla, mais pour ce chapitre je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…**

**Je vais essayer à présent de publier un chapitre tout les deux ou trois jours. Bien sûr je ne fais pas de promesse car sa dépend de mon emploi du temps. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le premier chapitre de plusieurs nouvelles fics, je les publierai prochainement )**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et merci de me lire =)**

_Chapitre 10 : Quidditch et viagra_

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table de Gryffondor, pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils passèrent devant Drago Malefoy qui leur lança un regard noir. Harry n'osa pas le regardé, craignant qu'il y est une nouvelle bagarre entre eux. Mais là, le serpentard semblait à la fois énervé et content. Sans doute que Matthew ne trainait pas dans les parages. Harry avait du mal à admettre que malgré que Matthew était bien plus mince que lui, et moins costaud, et qu'il semblait fragile de l'extérieur, il avait du cran. Un courage qui alimentait Harry et que le jeune homme avait l'impression de revoir chez son ami. Drago leur tourna tout d'un coup le dos, et partit en direction de la table des serpentard suivit de son groupe qui regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes avec un sourire moqueur. Ron soupira d'un air habitué.

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, les épreuves de sélection occupèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée. On aurait dit que la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor étaient venus s'y présenter, depuis les première année qui se cramponnaient nerveusement aux horribles vieux balais de l'école, jusqu'aux septième et huitième année qui dominaient les autres en se donnant des airs intimidants et décontractés. Parmi eux, il y avait Cormac McLaggen, le garçon qui s'était présenté pour le poste de gardien il y a deux ans, et comme il tournait autour d'Hermione, celle-ci avait décidé de se « venger » en lui lançant un sort de « confusion » au moment où s'était à son tour. Du coup, s'était Ron qui était devenu gardien, et ça, Cormac ne lui pardonnait pas, et c'est ainsi qu'une rivalité s'était installé chez les deux garçons. Harry vint lui serrer maladroitement la main et afficha un petit sourire forcé. Ginny vint se mettre à côté d'Harry, comme les années précédentes, celle-ci était la vice-capitaine de l'équipe. Connu pour être peu patiente et stricte, les élèves, petits et grands prenaient la peine d'écouter et de ne pas parler. Ginny souriait d'un air satisfait, au moins elle n'aurait pas à gueuler cette année. Harry la regarda avec un air craintif. «On ne dirait pas…mais elle fait peut parfois ! » se dit il dans sa tête.

-Bon, je le répète pour les nouveaux et pour ceux qui ne m'auraient pas écoutés, le fait d'avoir fait partit de l'équipe durant les saisons précédentes ne vous garanties pas un poste cette année !

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent, même Ron, d'un signe de tête.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers les gradins, où il y vit Hermione, qui avait décidé de venir finalement, et qui lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se replonger dans son livre. Soudain, le rouquin remarqua qu'il y avait du mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna, et aperçus Matthew sortir des vestiaires pour se joindre au groupe. Certains tournèrent la tête vers lui pour voir le nouvel arrivant puis détournèrent leurs regards aussi vite, et d'autres ne cessaient de le regarder avec un air de curiosité, et même une fille était en train de le dévisager.

-Je ne suis pas en retard ? murmura-t-il à Harry.

-On allait commencer, dit-il.

Ron le fusilla du regard. Ainsi donc Matthew voulait faire partit de l'équipe ? Et bien il allait se charger pour qu'il reparte au vestiaire aussi vite qu'il en était sortit.

Harry commença par les tests de base. Il demanda aux candidats de se répartir en groupe de quinze et de faire une fois le tour du terrain sur leurs balais.

Les groupes s'enchainèrent, et au bout de deux heures d'essais, Harry et Ginny avaient déjà repérés certaines personnes, malgré de nombreuses protestations, diverses crises de rage. Harry avait déjà choisit deux poursuiveurs : Ginny bien évidemment, qui était une des seules filles de Gryffondor à maitriser parfaitement son balai et est très douer pour éviter les cognards. Ensuite, il choisit Katie Bell, qui avait une nouvelle fois fait d'excellents essais. Il fit passer d'autres personnes, toujours pour le poste de poursuiveur, vu qu'il restait une place, et après avoir repéré deux ou trois personnes, ce fut le tour de Matthew.

-Tiens, du n'a pas dit que tu voulais faire gardien ? demanda Ginny perplexe.

-En fait, je disais ça pour narguer Ron, je suis nul à ce poste.

Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui avait entendu la conversation, et lui sourit. Ron ne le lâcha pas du regard, mais fut tout de même soulagé d'avoir un adversaire en moins.

-Ron, tu n'as qu'à faire le gardien juste pour dix tirs, afin que Matthew puisse passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu rates ça ne contera pas dans ton essai.

-Si je rate ? Voyons Harry, nous savons tout les deux que je vais gérer !

Matthew ne dit rien, et enfourcha son balai, suivit de Ginny qui était déjà dans les airs. Ron mit deux minutes à atteindre les buts, pendant lesquels Ginny et Matthew se passaient la balle, sur place, en attendant de commencer. Lorsqu'Harry siffla, Ginny fila comme l'éclair vers les buts. Ron sourie en se disant que Matthew allait échouer. Tout d'un coup, la jeune fille remarqua que ce dernier avait réussi, malgré la vitesse à lequel elle allait, à la rattraper. Elle sourit, ainsi donc il voulait jouer à ce jeu. Elle accéléra, et tourna à gauche, tourbillonnant dangereusement par le bas. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Matthew soit avant elle vers le bas et remonte droit sur elle. Surprise, elle lâcha légèrement son étreinte, et le jeune homme en profita pour taper dans la balle qui partit vers le haut, puis il s'en empara. Pour pimenter le jeu, Harry avait demandé à deux autres élèves de jouer des poursuiveurs qui devaient prendre la balle à Matthew. Lorsque le jeune homme partit vers les buts, Ginny était à ses trousses, et devant lui, deux gorilles prêt à le massacrer. Matthew fonça malgré ça, et arrivé à proximité d'eux, se leva tout d'un coup de son balai avant de sauter par-dessus eux et atterrir ensuite de nouveau de son balai, qui avait continué en ligne droite. Ginny fut légèrement impressionné mais ne relâcha pas pour autant son sérieux. Elle décida de prendre par surprise Matthew en passant par le haut. Arrivé au dessus de lui, elle fonça vers ce dernier et tenta de reprendre son jouet, mais Matthew esquiva facilement comme ci il avait un troisième œil derrière la tête et qu'il l'avait vu arrivé, en accélérant. Ginny allait trop vite, et faillit s'écraser au sol, mais réussit à remonter, mais même si elle repartait à la poursuite de Matthew, il était déjà à proximité des buts.

Ron, qui avait suivit la course poursuite de loin, se mordilla la lèvre, reconnaissant que Matthew était plutôt doué sur un balai, du genre comme un mélange d'Harry et sa sœur. Le jeune homme arrivait rapidement vers lui et serait bientôt là. Le rouquin se prépara. Matthew avala sa salive, il était proche à présent, et il avait besoin de concentration. L'action qu'il allait faire était complexe. Arrivé à environ à 5 mètres des buts, il lança le balle au dessus de lui, puis, sauta de son balai vers le haut, et tacla dans le souaffle qui fonça tel une fusée vers un des buts. Ron s'y précipita rapidement, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y mettre son corps entier devant pour protéger. Son seul recours, son bras droit. Il le tendit, mais le souaffle le bouscula et traversa l'année dorée. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ginny avait regardé la scène de loin et un sourire s'était affiché sur son visage pâle couvert de légère tâches de rousseur, Harry était en bas et avait un air admiratif, et pour finir, Hermione rigolait et sautait sur place ce qui agaça Ron lorsqu'il aperçut celle-ci. Les autres prétendants aux postes gloussèrent d'un air apeurés, et même certains partir en courant du terrain. De toute façon, Harry avait trouvé son troisième poursuiveur.

Par la suite, il trouva deux batteurs, qui bien sûr n'avaient pas l'énergie, la motivation et la joie de vivre de Fred et George, mais au moins, ils étaient rapides et plutôt efficace.

Harry fit en sorte de garder pour la fin les essais des gardiens afin que le stade soit un peu plus vide et que la pression soit moins intense. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'ils faisaient passer un élève avant Matthew, de nombreux élèves étaient et même des candidats refusés étaient venus assister à la séance, et s'étaient joints à la foule déjà présent depuis plus de deux heures, et les tribunes était bien remplies. Lorsque Matthew était passé, la foule l'avait acclamé comme ci l'équipe avait gagné un match. Ce fut quasiment pareil à chaque fois qu'un gardien prenait la place devant les buts.

Harry finit par remarquer que Cormac McLaggen n'était plus sur le terrain. Pourquoi ? Peut être avait il décidé de ne plus participer aux essais et avait renoncé ? De toute façon à présent s'était sensé être son tour, et vu qu'il n'était plus là, s'était comme ci il avait été refusé. Décision injuste mais il n'avait pas qu'à partir.

Suite au départ de McLaggen, Ron n'eu aucun mal à obtenir ne le poste. Harry fit en sorte de ne pas demander à Matthew d'être poursuiveur pour l'essai de Ron, sinon le rouquin aurait eu du fil à retordre, et Harry aurait du choisir un autre élève ayant au moins réussis quatre arrêts sur cinq. Lorsque Ron revint au sol, Harry se retourna face à sa nouvelle équipe qui le regardait, le visage rayonnant.

-Bravo, dit il d'une voix rauque et sincère. Vous avez très bien joué, bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Hermione arriva à ce moment là à côté d'eux. Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue de Ron avant de lui attraper le bras. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards menaçant de Lavande qui les dévisageaient depuis un gradin en face d'eux.

Après avoir fixé la date de leur première séance d'entraînement au jeudi suivant, donc dans une semaine, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Matthew prirent congé des autres joueurs. Ron s'était changé en deux trois mouvements et était repartis avec Hermione à l'école. Matthew avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, et se dirigea vers sa cabane. Harry était dans les vestiaires et s'enlevait lentement les protèges qu'il avait sur le corps.

-J'ai cru que ton ami Ron allait y passer cette fois ! dit une voie qui surgit derrière Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçus McLaggen, torse nu et mouillé, sortant tout juste de la douche, s'approchant vers lui. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la carrure athlétique du jeune homme et en particulier ses pectoraux qui étaient à croquer et qui dépassaient de la serviette.

-J'y est pensé aussi…

-Il est pas mal ton ami…comment s'appelle-t-il…tu sais le blondinet bizarre…

-Matthew ?

-Oui voilà.

-Que veux tu dire par là ? demanda Harry.

-Il n'est pas mauvais sur un balai, un bon poursuiveur. Et entre nous, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, un petit air vexé. McLaggen lui sourit, ce qui intimida Harry. Ce dernier détourna son regard, tant dis que le jeune homme s'approcha d'un casier.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu lorsque s'était ton tour ? finit par demander Harry afin de remplir ce silence.

-Cela me disait plus rien de faire partit de l'équipe.

-C'est pourtant un de tes désirs les plus chers non ?

-Non…plus vraiment…

Harry se leva du banc, enleva sa robe rouge, la déposant délicatement derrière lui après avoir pris soin de la plier, puis fit de même avec l'épais pull aux couleurs de l'équipe des lions. Au moment où il allait déboutonner les boutons, il remarque que Cormac le regardait sans aucune discrétion, luis souriant. Harry n'avait pas remarqué à tel point il était musclé, et ses regards étaient intimidant et même déstabilisant. Harry décida de ranger dans son casier ses affaires bien qu'il n'avait pas finis de les enlever. Il ouvrit la porte métallique et déposa sur l'une des étagères les affaires qu'il avait commencé à enlevé et qui étaient posés sur le banc derrière lui. Il enleva ses bottes puis ses chaussures, il faisait moins chaud tout d'un coup. Ses chaussettes étaient trop épaisse, ses pieds suaient, seulement elles étaient nécessaire à la protection d'un joueur. Il les rangea également.

Soudain, il aperçut les deux jambes de McLaggen s'avancer derrière la porte du casier. Son corps, hormis les jambes, était caché par celle-ci. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour les regarder. Il avala sa salive d'angoisse lorsque la serviette qui était autour de la taille de Cormac tomba à terre devant ses pieds. Cela voulait dire qu'il était tout nu. Harry rougit et tenta de détourner son regard. Que devait-il faire et pourquoi Cormac restait là ? Tout d'un coup, la porte du casier se ferma. Harry n'en revenait pas, l'autre con l'avait poussé délicatement pour le fermer. Le gryffondor se tourna rapidement pour ne pas avoir à regardé McLaggen.

-Pourquoi te cacher Harry ? demanda ce dernier en s'approchant de lui.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre ou réagir qu'il fut plaqué contre les casiers par McLaggen qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Satisfait ? demanda-t-il avec son magnifique sourire au coin de la bouche et on montrant légèrement ses dents.

-A quoi tu joue Cormac ? demanda Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

-Tu peux me regarder à présent Potter !

Il y eu un silence, et McLaggen dirigea délicatement la tête d'Harry vers le bas en direction de son sexe. Harry sentit le sien se tendre un peu, qu'est-ce que celui de Cormac était gros, cela l'excité. Ce dernier remonta ensuite la tête d'Harry et approcha délicatement la sienne. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Harry finit par poser timidement ses mains sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui prolongeait le baiser. Il arriva ensuite dans le cou du jeune homme. Les mains de Cormac cherchaient maladroitement la bouche de la ceinture d'Harry. Il finit par la défaire et le pantalon descendit lentement au sol. Harry eu juste à en sortir. Puis, il ôta son pull et son t-shirt, laissant dévoiler un torse fin, légèrement blanc mais sexy. Cormac se mordillait la lèvre d'envie, se voyant déjà poser ses mains sur le torse du Gryffondor. Il parcourut rapidement le boxer du jeune homme, et l'excitation du jeune homme se voyait au travers de la forme volumineuse qu'avait prise le sous-vêtement. Il le baissa délicatement, tout en approchant de nouveau ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, voulant une nouvelle fois un baiser. Tant dis que le boxer descendait au sol petit à petit, les deux garçons s'échangeait un baiser passionné ne faisant qu'augmenter leur excitation.

Lorsqu'Harry eu enfin réussis à enlever le boxer, il resta immobile contre le casier, anxieux et excité à la fois. Sa respiration enfiévrée était en train de parvenir aux oreilles de Cormac. Ce dernier osait s'approcher de la chose tant convoitée, tremblant de plaisir à l'idée de l'effleurer. Il finit par se mettre à genoux devant Harry, et commença quelques caresses. Le souffle rauque d'Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sa main se fit plus ferme et il commença un léger va et vient.

Harry gémissait et frémissait, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de McLaggen, ayant du mal à rester en place. Cormac s'attaqua délicatement au dessous de la verge, caressant en dessous des boulles toujours fermement. Harry n'en pouvait presque plus, et cela se faisait entendre par ses gémissement. Pourtant, Cormac ne faisait rien de plus à part des caresses.

Le jeune homme finit par remonter vers les tétons d'Harry pour le stimuler, puis, déposa des baisers sur sa peau légèrement en sueur tout en lui caressant la nuque. Puis, il remonta vers sa bouche, prenant tout son temps, puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Cormac, et sauta d'un pas léger pour pouvoir mettre ses jambes au tour de la taille du jeune homme qui l'attrapa par les fesses pour pas qu'il tombe. Puis, un autre baiser fougueux s'ensuit contre les casiers, puis les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent.

-On va prendre une douche ? proposa Cormac en souriant avant d'embrasser de nouveau Harry.

Ce dernier sourit, et cela voulait dire oui pour McLaggen. De suite, il commença à marcher, difficilement, Harry toujours sur lui, vers les douches qui étaient à l'opposé de la salle. S'était dure de marcher sans savoir où il allait, heureusement qu'Harry était plutôt léger et lui fort et musclé. Toujours en l'embrassant, il arriva enfin dans les douches. Harry dégagea ses jambes de la taille de son partenaire, et les posa au sol tant dis que McLaggen actionné une des douches la plus proche. Harry sourit. L'eau était chaude et agréable. De la vapeur commençait déjà à s'échapper. Rapidement, elle gagnait toute la pièce, Harry avait même du mal à voir Cormac, et ses lunettes étaient couvertes de buées. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres venir rejoindre les siennes. Il fut poussait lentement et délicatement en arrière contre le mur, puis se retourna. L'eau dégoulinait sur les deux jeunes hommes. Harry fermait les yeux, mettant la tête en arrière, posant celle-ci sur l'épaule de Cormac, qui embrassa son cou. Il écarta les deux fesses d'Harry pour pouvoir passer, et une fois à proximité de son anus, il commença la pénétration.

Harry releva la tête. S'était à la fois douloureux et excitant. Il avait mal de plaisir. Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de pousser un cri.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ? demanda Cormac.

-Non, continue…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et enfonça encore plus. La douleur était légèrement plus dense du fait que le sexe de Cormac était plutôt épais. Mais ça faisait du bien. Harry poussait des gémissements au fil des va et vient de McLaggen. Mais cette position n'était pas très agréable pour Harry car il était plaqué contre le mur et ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement du rapport. C'est pour cela qu'après que Cormac est joui, il se retourna, et après l'avoir embrassé, ils se mirent par terre, l'eau chaude de la douche coulant toujours sur eux. Cormac était par terre et Harry sur lui. Ce dernier approcha sa tête de son oreille puis la lui mordilla. Cormac commença une nouvelle pénétration, et celle là fut un peu plus facile du fait que l'anus d'Harry était beaucoup plus ouvert car le jeune homme était sur lui. Cormac se dit qu'avec une femme cela devait être beaucoup plus facile, mais s'était pas plus compliqué que ça avec un homme. Harry avait en tout cas une très belle vue sur le torse musclé de Cormac et de ses abdos.

Après, ils firent plusieurs positions. Leur dernière fut Harry au sol et Cormac le prenant par-dessus. Il leva délicatement les jambes d'Harry, comme ci elles étaient fragiles et risquaient de se briser en milles morceaux à tout moment, et commença sa unième pénétration. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes ne se lassaient pas. Cette fois, McLaggen tenta de s'y prendre plus en douceur et pas comme une bête. Il fit un va et vient en prenant tout son temps et en y mettant plus de plaisir, ce qui se fit ressentir car Harry ne cessait de gémir et de pousser des petits cris d'excitation. Cormac donnait même l'impression (du fait de sa position) à faire des pompes. Harry levait de plus belles les jambes, et s'agrippait aux fesses, bien musclés et pulpeuses, de Cormac. McLaggen respirait de plus en plus fort, et devenait même de plus en plus chaud. Son cœur battait également de plus en plus vite, et Harry pouvait en sentir les pulsions, s'était comme ci ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il accéléra soudainement le va et vient, ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus fréquent jusqu'au moment où il explosa et ralentis la cadence, suivit des nouveaux gémissements de Harry. Cormac retira son sexe, et Harry (qui fermait les yeux), l'entendit se lever.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, c'est-à-dire environ cinq ou dix minutes après, il était allongé par terre, l'eau de la douche coulant sur lui comme de la pluie, et la fumée l'entourant. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Et pourquoi était-il nu ? Il se leva, et s'approcha de la douche afin de se laver. Il se dit qu'il avait du, après avoir finit les sélections de Quidditch, prendre une douche pour enlever la sueur et la crasse, mais il avait sans doute glissait et perdu connaissance.

Une fois la douche terminait, il enfila une serviette autour de la taille, et retourna en face de son casier où il y prit ses affaires d'école qu'il enfila rapidement. Il regarda la montre que les Weasley lui avaient offerte pour ses 17 ans. Il était presque 14h déjà, il n'allait pas pouvoir manger. Il soupira à l'idée de retourner en cours le ventre vide.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à marcher en direction de la salle de potion où devait être sans doute déjà Ron et Hermione. Arrivé là bas, le professeur Slughorn l'accueilli à bras ouvert, malgré son petit retard d'une dizaine de minute. De toute façon, Harry l'avait prévu vu qu'il était le chouchou de se bon vieux Slug. Il se mit à côté de Ron et Hermione qui étaient debout avec les autres élèves en face d'une table avec pleins de potions et de bricoles. Ils étaient sensé regarder le professeur Slughorn faire une expérience.

-Où étais tu ? demanda Hermione en colère.

-J'ai perdu connaissance dans les vestiaires, enfin je crois, répondit Harry d'un air hésitant.

-On t'a cherché partout vieux ! dit ensuite Ron.

-Désolé.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Harry ! suggéra Hermione.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. De toute façon maintenant que j'ai plus le livre du prince de sang-mêlé je vais avoir du mal en potion. Ce n'est même pas sûr que Slughorn m'apprécie comme avant.

-Je pense que si, la preuve, il t'a accepté en cours, alors que Matthew, qui est arrivé deux minutes avant toi a été refusé.

-C'est parce que tu es célèbre Harry, finit par dire Ron.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, et demanda au professeur Slughorn s'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie. Une fois dehors, il préféra prendre l'escalier plutôt que de prendre un des portraits pour aller plus vite. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de retourner en cours, donc mieux valait prendre son temps. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Il pénétra dans la pièce, vide d'ailleurs, en passant par la grande porte. Harry était un habitué de l'infirmerie maintenant. Madame Pomfresh ne fut donc pas surprise en le voyant arrivé, et faillit même dire « Encore vous ? ». Elle n'eu pas besoin de le lui dire qu'il s'assit sur le lit où il était d'habitude. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement se retrouver ici, cela sentait le médicament couvert par le parfum mielleux de Madame Pomfresh. En plus, comme la salle était en hauteur, elle était bien éclairée. Il avait le soleil dans les yeux et bien qu'il déteste cela d'habitude, s'était au final plutôt agréable. Il était allongé sur son lit, la tête posait contre son coussin moelleux, dormant afin d'échapper au train train habituel. Il se rappelait du moment où il était ici en troisième année lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé à lui et Hermione de remonter le temps. Puis, il repensa au moment où il s'était fait tué par Voldemort et avait vu Dumbledore à la gare avant de se réveiller grâce à la pierre de résurrection qui était caché dans le vif d'or que lui avait légué l'ex directeur de Poudlard. La vision agréable de la présence du vieil homme fut troublé par le passage de la nuit où il s'était fait tué par Rogue dans la tour d'astronomie.

Soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et aperçus Matthew, assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Le jeune homme le regardait avec un air vide et profond, comme ci il lisait dans ses pensées.

-Que fais tu là ? demanda Harry qui se releva légèrement.

-Oh rien, je passais te voir, on m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie.

-Qui ? Les autres sons encore en potion.

-Un élève qui t'a vu rentré ici.

Harry était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Enfin bref, cela devait être sa tête qui lui jouait des tours.

-Tu vas mieux ? finit par demander Matthew.

-Oui, mentis Harry.

Matthew ne répondit rien. Harry finit par lui parler des néo-mangemorts et de l'AD à Matthew afin de le mettre au courant tout de suite, car de toute façon il l'aurait été bientôt. Etrangement, le jeune homme ne sursauta pas ou ne sembla pas effrayer à l'idée qu'il y avait de jeunes mangemorts dans l'école.

-Tu voudrais que je rejoigne votre groupe…hum…l'AD c'est ça ?

-Oui tout à fait, dit Harry. Nous aurons besoin de toi je pense.

-Cela veut dire quoi AD ?

Harry allait répondre, puis il y eu un moment de silence. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir oublié.

-Armée de Dumbledore ? demanda Matthew.

Soudain, la « mémoire » revint à Harry.

-Oui c'est ça. Mais comment as-tu deviné ?

-Simple déduction, après tout ce qui s'était passé sur Dumbledore il y a deux trois ans, cela me semblait logique.

Etait ce du hasard ou pas ? En tout cas, Matthew montrait, aux yeux d'Harry, une personne plutôt intelligente. Matthew finit par se lever, tant dis que le gryffondor était dans ses pensées. Il fut surpris de voir son ami debout.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je vais rassurer le professeur Slughorn, de toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire.

Il sourit, puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Merci ! dit soudain Harry.

Matthew s'arrêta, et se retourna, souriant de nouveau.

-Au fait, Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour les potions.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, tu n'as pas besoin d'un livre pour le prouver. Ne te sous-estime pas et est plus confiance en toi !

Avant même qu'Harry est pu dire le moindre mot, Matthew sortit de l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh revint de son bureau, apportant des médicaments et autres. Harry ne la regardait pas, il continuait de fixer la porte. Puis sourit.


	11. Chapitre 11: La salle sur demande

**Désolé pour le petit retard, j'aurai du poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un problème de connexion et trop de boulot. Merci pour vos reviews, sa me donne du courage pour écrire la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci de me lire =)**

* * *

_Chapitre 11 :__ La salle sur demande, _

_ou comment ne pas se faire repérer à deux heures du matin_

Au cours des quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry n'eu pas le temps de reparler de l'AD. Lui ainsi que Ron et Hermione était trop débordé entre les devoirs et les entrainements de Quidditch pour songer à quoi que ce soit. McGonagall se montrait rarement aux repas, Harry ne l'aperçut que deux fois voir trois en une semaine. Avait-elle oublié le discours qu'elle leur avait tenu quelques semaines auparavant ? Apparemment non. Un jour, ils se croisèrent tout les deux dans l'escalier, alors que lui montait et elle descendait. Le professeur MacGonagall lui avait demandé en souriant « Tout ce passe bien avec l'AD ? », et Harry avait répondu oui. Il n'en était pas fier mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de mentir. S'il lui disait la vérité, elle serait déçue qu'il réagisse comme cela à la légère et ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Elle pourrait même prendre cela personnellement.

La date de leur première excursion à Pré-au-Lard, le village à côté de Poudlard, débordant de boutiques et de recoins plus ensorcelants les uns que les autres, avait été fixée pour début octobre, c'est-à-dire vers la fin de la semaine.

-Tu m'as l'air anxieux Harry ! avoua Hermione en s'approchant de son ami, regardant à travers les carreaux rouges et jaunes d'une fenêtre de la salle commune.

-Le professeur McGonagall est persuadé que nos réunions pour l'AD ont déjà commencés…

-Ne t'embête pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle d'un air intéressé, et attentif.

-On va organiser une réunion à Pré-au-Lard afin de parler de l'AD aux gens concernés.

Le jeune homme n'y avant pas pensé avant, accepta. De toute façon à se stade il n'y avait plus vraiment d'autres choix, mais s'était plus simple que d'allé voir individuellement les élèves. Hermione avait en plus déjà tout prévu et avait demandé à Abelforth de lui réserver une pièce « A la tête du Sanglier », qui d'ailleurs était devenu un peu plus fréquentable qu'avant.

Le jour de l'excursion, Harry se leva de bonne heure, et prépara dans un sac le matériel nécessaire qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de prendre. C'est-à-dire les fameux gallions ensorcelés, et le parchemin magique. Le jeune homme trouve inutile de prendre un sac de cette taille alors qu'Hermione pouvait utiliser le petit sac à main dont elle avait lancé dessus un sortilège afin de pouvoir y mettre tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ce matin là, le vent soufflait légèrement, mais le ciel n'était pas trop couvert. Il était même clair. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils firent la queue devant le bureau de Rusard qui cochait leurs noms sur la longue liste d'élèves autorisés par leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs à se rendre au village. Eux bien sûr, étant majeur, n'avait plus besoin d'avoir l'autorisation de quelqu'un, il fallait juste que le concierge coche leurs noms. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant lui, il cocha juste leur nom. Il dévisagea juste vite fait Matthew, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, puis cocha son nom.

Arrivé à Pré-au-lard, ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers La Tête du Sanglier, où ils trouvèrent devant déjà Ginny et Luna, qui étaient là depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Excusez nous pour le retard ! dit Hermione avant d'entrer, suivit de la troupe, dans le pub.

Ils furent accueillis comme des héros qui revenaient de la guerre par Aberforth Dumbledore. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la petite auberge était devenue beaucoup plus accueillante qu'auparavant, moins crasseuse et plus grande, et il y avait presque autant de client qu'aux Trois Balais. Aberforth les guida jusqu'à l'escalier, qui avait été également rénové, et leur indiqua le chemin à suivre jusqu'à la pièce qu'avait loué Hermione.

Arrivé en haut, ils longèrent un petit couloir, puis tournèrent à gauche avant de s'engager dans une pièce à l'écart des chambres. Une fois à l'intérieur, le petit groupe eu juste à pousser des chaises. Ginny remarqua que son frère voulait qu'Hermione s'asseye et ne fasse rien, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas. Lorsque tout fut préparé, petit à petit, des gens entrèrent avec hésitation dans la salle. Ils étaient 12 au total : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Matthew, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, les sœurs Patil, Susan Bones, Katie Bell.

Tous le monde, hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione, pris place sur les chaises en face de la cheminée où se trouvait le trio. Harry n'aimait pas parler en public, bien que depuis sa cinquième année, il était moins timide pour parler devant vingt personnes. Il baissa la tête, cherchant la concentration, sentit les regards braqués sur lui, et décida de relever la tête. Il afficha un sourire forcé.

-Merci à tous d'être venus, donc je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit exactement Hermione, mais durant cette réunion, je voudrai vous parler de quelque chose dont m'a demandé le professeur MacGonagall, et je voudrai savoir ensuite si vous êtes partant. Donc pour commencer, la directrice pense qu'il y aurait des mangemorts, alias les neo-mangemorts, qui traineraient dans le château, et du côté des Serpentard à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Seulement, elle ne peut aller voir elle-même, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a demandé de reformer l'AD afin de les trouver.

Lorsqu'il eu finis de parler, il y eu un gros blanc, comme ci il avait parlé super vite au point que personne ne comprenne, ou alors dans une autre langue. Il rougit légèrement de honte, se sentant bête, et tenta de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux noirs malheureusement courts.

-Pourquoi nous ? demanda timidement Susan Bones.

Harry regarda cette fille à la longue tresse, qui lui souriait d'un air gêné, ce que le jeune homme trouva trognon.

-Hum, parce que vous avez déjà tous fait partis de l'Armée de Dumbledore, hormis Matthew, et je pense avoir suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous demander de participer avec moi à cette tâche plutôt difficile.

Susan sourit et se referma sur elle-même.

-Des questions ? finit par dire Harry.

-Va-ton utilisé la salle sur demande comme autrefois ? demanda Padma Patil.

-Oui, dit Hermione avant qu'Harry est pu répondre. Le professeur MacGonagall nous a donné l'autorisation.

Padma acquiesça et approcha sa tête vers l'oreille de sa sœur afin de lui dire quelque chose.

-Qui est pour ? dit Ron. Nous n'allons pas non plus passer notre journée à tournée autour du pot.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, fusillant du regard le rouquin qui l'exaspérait de plus en plus, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle portait en plus son enfant.

Neville levas la main en premier, d'un air excité, suivit ensuite Luna et Ginny. Susan Bones fit de même ainsi que Katie Bell, puis Matthew. Dean hésita, tout comme les sœurs Patil, puis leva la main. Donc en gros, tous le monde voulait.

Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait, et demanda à Harry de sortir le parchemin magique de son sac. Le jeune homme s'empara de ce dernier qui était (légèrement écrabouillé) au fond, et le tendis à son amie qui ne pris pas la peine de l'examiner. Elle s'assit à une table, posa en face d'elle le parchemin, et sortit ensuite de sa poche une plume et un petit encrier de transport. Une queue se positionna tout de suite devant la table, et chacun leur tour, les présents, y compris Harry, Ron et Hermione, signèrent le papier. Comme ça, si l'un d'eux parle, un sortilège se lancera automatiquement sur eux. En cinquième année, Marietta Edgecombe n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, et s'était vu lancé un sort qui avait provoqué sur son visage une énorme poussée d'acné violette formant sur son visage le mot cafard.

Une fois le parchemin enchanté signé, Hermione remis à tous les gallions afin que chacun sachent quand auront lieu les réunions.

Tant dis que tous le monde partait, Dean s'approcha du trio.

-Serait il possible de participer au réunion mais ne pas venir ensuite pour les missions ?

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda surpris Harry.

-Et bien, ça me gêne qu'il y est Ginny. Je sais que sa fait déjà eux ans qu'on a rompus, mais depuis, on ne se parle plus vraiment…

-Tu n'auras qu'à nous couvrir dans la salle commune au cas où ! dit Hermione.

Dean la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis partit. Ron tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

-Je connais Dean, si j'avais refusé, il ne serait pas venu quand même, donc autant qu'il serve à quelque chose.

-Je n'aurai pas accepté moi, il a signé je suis désolé ! dit Ron en levant le ton.

-Tu n'avais qu'à parlé à ma place ! se défendit Hermione énervé.

-Facile à dire, tu as tout de suite parlé !

-OH c'est bon j'ai compris, tu n'es pas obligé de me crier dessus, je ne suis pas un chien.

Elle partit de la salle et claqua si fort la porte que le bruit fit frissonner Ron.

Matthew soupira discrètement, puis sortis à son tour afin de tenter de rattraper Hermione. Harry regarda Ron, mais ce dernier s'avança vers la fenêtre.

-Tu n'aurais pas du t'emporter comme ça mec, dit Harry d'un ton calme. Tu sais bien qu'Hermione ne se sent pas bien en ce moment, entre les cours et le bébé et…

-Et moi ?

Harry ne dit rien.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas fatigué de travailler, même si c'est moins intense qu'Hermione, et de ne pas dormir la nuit car je suis loin d'elle et que j'ai peur ?

-Si je le sais, j'en suis conscient Ron. Mais contrairement à elle, tu n'es pas enceinte…

-Tu te ranges de son côté ?

-Non. Je ne suis du côté d'aucun de vous deux. Vous me soulez avec vos histoires, vous savez parfaitement que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et pourtant vous ne cessez de vous conduire comme des gamins.

Ron soupira puis s'assit.

-Matthew, finit il par dire.

-Q…quoi ?

-Matthew. C'est à cause de lui.

-Commença ? demanda Harry.

-Depuis qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression qu'un mur s'est construit entre moi et Hermione. Je peu jamais être seul avec elle, à chaque fois il l'accompagne.

Harry devait admettre que Matthew et Hermione étaient devenus plutôt proche au point de rester souvent ensemble, mais de là à dire que tous était de sa faute s'était un peu abusé.

-Tu devrais d'abord te calmer Ron. Allons faire un tour, il doit y avoir des nouveautés sans doute à Zonko.

Ron n'avait pas l'air partant, mais vu qu'Aberforth leur demanda de partir du fait qu'il devait ranger la salle, le rouquin finit par accepter.

-J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! cria Hermione, marchant comme une furie vers la forêt. Non mais pour qui il se prend ce…ce…

-Calme-toi Hermione, dit Matthew qui la suivait.

-Que je me calme ? Comment tu peux me dire ça ?

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je te lance un petrificus totalus jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmé.

Hermione fusilla son ami du regard, puis s'assis sur une souche d'arbre. Elle boudait. Matthew s'assit à côté d'elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tellement il la trouvait drôle et d'une certaine façon adorable. Hermione soupira.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise en me mettant avec Ron. Je ne dis pas qu'il est méchant ou pas affectif et tendre avec moi, mais pourquoi tout d'un coup se comportement ?

-Peut être a-t-il peur…

-Pfff, peur de quoi ? De moi ?

-Non, d'être papa.

Hermione ne dit rien, tourna la tête, et commença à pleurer. Matthew la regarda surpris.

-Je…je suis vraiment idiote. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié qu'il était le père de mon enfant. Lui aussi doit être déboussolé…

Matthew lui lança un sourire, et l'enlaça amicalement.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas une idiote.

Hermione essuya du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes.

-Je devrais aller m'excuser, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, dit ensuite Matthew, tu n'as qu'à lui acheté un petit truc.

-Un cadeau ? sursauta Ron.

-Ben…oui, dit Harry surpris.

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle m'excusera après ça ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-Bon d'accord. Mais quoi ?

-Je sais pas, soit imaginatif, tu la connais un petit peu mieux que moi quand même.

Tant dis que Ron réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien acheter à Hermione, Harry regardait avec gourmandise les variétés de bonbons que proposait la boutique de sucrerie Zonko. Il s'approcha vers une étagère, quand soudain, quelqu'un passa à côté de lui et le bouscula légèrement. Harry se tourna vers la personne, et la seule chose qu'il aperçut, c'est un capuchon. La personne tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges comme le sang, et les cheveux de la même couleur mais avec un air plus sombre. On aurait dit un monstre. Harry sursauta, s'était l'étrange personne qui lui avait sauté dessus lors du banquet de rentrée, et qui avait tenté de le tuer. Soudain, la curiosité s'éveilla chez le jeune homme, et suivit la personne en dehors de la boutique. Seulement, une fois dehors, celle-ci avait totalement disparus. L'avait il imaginé ?

-Bon je te laisse Harry, dit Ron, je vais essayer de trouver un truc pour Hermione. Tu n'auras qu'à rentré sans moi à l'école.

Harry hocha vivement de la tête, puis marcha à l'opposé de son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours tout seul, aucune trace de Ron ou encore Hermione et Matthew. Mais où étaient-ils tous ? Après avoir bu une dernière bière au beurre, il décida de retourner à l'école, vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Sur le chemin, il croisa surtout des élèves de 3e année qui étaient excités de leur première excursion à Pré-au-lard, souhaitant y retourner rapidement. Au moins, ils auront quelque chose à raconter à leur famille, se dit Harry en soupirant. De retour à l'école, il fit un saut dans le dortoir afin de ranger les quelques bricoles qu'il avait acheté, se changea, enfilant sa robe de sorcier qu'il n'avait pas mis de la journée, et après avoir parcourus rapidement une leçon de défense contre les forces du mal, il décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. En bas, il croisa Matthew qui discutait avec Ginny. Voyant qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, il décida de ne pas les déranger, seulement, la rouquine lui fit un signe de la main. Il aurait pu faire genre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais s'était plus que cramé. Il s'assit en face d'eux.

-Vous êtes rentré depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas plus longtemps que toi, rassura Ginny. J'ai croisé Matthew et Hermione sur le chemin, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de venir avec eux pour manger.

-Je ne vois pas Hermione, dit Harry.

-Elle est avec Ron, dit Matthew. Enfin, elle est plutôt partie se réconcilier avec lui.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione et Ron surgit derrière eux. Ils se tenaient par le bras, et d'énormes sourires étaient affichés sur leur visage.

-Devinez quoi, Ron m'a offert un pack de produit de beauté.

-Et elle m'a offert…heu…c'est quoi exactement en fait ?

-Du produit et un chiffon pour nettoyer ton balai.

-Ah oui, désolé.

-C'est cool que vous vous soyez réconcilié, dit Harry, asseyez vous !

Il n'eu pas besoin de répété, que les deux amants étaient déjà assis à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'était légèrement poussé afin de ne pas les séparer. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce que le repas commence. Tant dis qu'Harry se servait des cuisses de poulet et des pommes de terres, il remarqua qu'une fois encore, le professeur MacGonagall n'était pas là.

-Quand va avoir lieu la première réunion ? demanda Ginny discrètement en s'assurant que les élèves de Gryffondor autour d'elle ne l'entende pas.

-Demain, dit Harry, je pense que c'est mieux, et puis de toute façon, on est tous fatigué ce soir.

-Harry, dit Hermione, demain on aura toute une journée de cours, on sera encore plus crevé que ça, et de plus, on va avoir une tonne de devoir.

-Je le sais, répondit-il, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. De toute façon, sa nous fera ça à chaque fois donc autant s'y préparer maintenant et bien s'organiser dans notre travail.

Hermione soupira. Apparemment, elle allait devoir veiller tard ce soir si elle voulait se rendre demain soir à la réunion sans se préoccuper des cours.

D'ailleurs demain, pensa Harry, s'était l'entraînement de la semaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le premier match était bientôt prévu, le 30 octobre, veille d'Halloween. C'est-à-dire dans quelques semaines, et vu que le match affronterait Gryffondor et Serpentard, il fallait bien se préparer.

Le lendemain, le trio commença à neuf heures avec soins aux créatures magiques. Tous le monde était de mauvaise humeur. Ils n'aimaient pas se lever tôt, bien qu'au bout de sept ans ils étaient habitués, et en plus ils étaient dans le froid. Bon, ça allait encore, car en hiver ils allaient prendre chair. Durant le cours, aucun d'eux ne discutèrent, sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore très bien réveillé. Harry songea toute la matinée à la réunion du soir, comment ils allaient tous pouvoir se rendre au septième étage dans la salle sur demande sans se faire remarquer ? Allait-il devoir prendre de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité ? L'entraînement de Quidditch se passa normalement, tous progressés sans aucune difficulté.

Harry profita ensuite du déjeuner pour inscrire sur son gallion l'heure de rendez vous dans la salle sur demande : « 23h/23h30 au plus tard ». Deux secondes après, le message était affiché sur toutes les pièces. A présent, tous le monde devait être au courant de l'heure de la réunion.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Matthew, partirent en avance dans la salle sur demande. Il devait être environ 21h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage. Harry pensa très fort à la salle, et soudain, la porte apparut comme si elle avait toujours été là. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour la franchir. Ils avaient encore 1h30 devant eux environ. Ils devaient aménager la salle afin qu'elle soit accueillante et adapté pour l'occasion. Cela ne leur prit que dix minutes à peine. Chacun pensa à ce qu'ils voulaient pour décorer. Au final, la pièce était décorée de façon à ressembler à une tente marocaine, du moins juste les murs et le plafond. Au sol était positionnée un tapis rouge, afin de ne pas se salir, et pleins de coussins. Hermione avait demandé également une table basse afin qu'elle puisse continuer ses devoirs en attendant que les autres membres de l'AD pointent le bout de leurs nez.

22h30 passait, Neville et Ginny arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle, et prirent place sur des coussins après avoir regardés la déco. Plusieurs minutes après, ce fut les sœurs Patil, puis ensuite Luna et les autres. Bien, il était 23h et tout le monde était là. Lorsque tous fut installés autour de la petite table, assis sur des coussins, Hermione pris la parole.

-Bien, tous d'abord, nous devrions réfléchir je pense à la manière dont nous allons procéder pour pouvoir « espionner » les serpentard sans se faire attraper.

-Du polynectar ? proposa Neville.

-Oui comme ça on pourra s'infiltrer dans leur salle commune, et tenter d'avoir des infos ! dit ensuite Ginny comme si elle avait eu une illumination.

-J'avais pensé aussi à cela, dit Hermione, mais à moins de se procurer du polynectar déjà préparé, nous devrons le préparer nous même et sa nous prendrait un voir deux mois en fonction du temps que cela prend.

-Sans parler non plus des cheveux, dit Ron.

-D'ailleurs, sur qui on va les prélever ? demanda Luna.

-Je pense, dit Matthew, que nous devrions d'abord observer les serpentard qui nous semble suspect, et ensuite, s'infiltrer chez eux sous l'apparence de l'un d'entre eux afin de les faire parler, ou les observer plus profondément, ou bien alors en utilisant du sérome de vérité.

-Où veux-tu trouver du sérome ? demanda Susan Bones.

-Le professeur MacGonagall. C'est elle qui nous a demandé d'enquêter à sa place, de plus, elle nous a donné carte blanche, donc elle pourra sans difficulté nous procurer du sérome ou bien du polynectar ou les ingrédients nécessaires ?

Tout le monde admis que Matthew n'avait pas tord, ce qui agaça Ron, seulement, il ne savait quoi dire. Ils parlèrent pendant une heure de serpentard, qu'ils connaissent, qui pourraient être susceptible d'être mangemort.

-Malefoy ? proposa Harry. Il a la marque des ténèbres sur son bras après tout.

-Tout à fait, dit Hermione, mais il a déjà pas mal de problème en ce moment avec le ministère, et ils le tiennent bien à l'œil lui et sa famille…

-Donc tu crois qu'il n'a aucun rapport ?

-Non je n'en sais rien, je suppose juste.

Après, ils discutèrent de MacGonagall, du fait qu'elle n'était pas trop présente en ce moment, et qu'ils allaient devoir la trouver afin d'obtenir d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient.

Comme Ron commençait à avoir un petit creux, il demanda à la salle de faire apparaitre de la nourriture. C'est ainsi qu'apparut des bières au beurres, des gâteaux et des bonbons sur la table. Tant dis que certains se jetaient dessus, les autres discutaient encore de Drago. Jusqu'au moment où Harry regarda sa montre, et se rendis compte qu'il était déjà une heure du matin.

-Et alors ? dit Dean qui n'avait quasiment pas parlé. On a toute la nuit si on veut.

-Tu rigoles ? s'énerva Hermione. On a cours demain et je ne tiens pas à ressembler à un zombie.

-Et puis si on tarde trop, on risque de se faire prendre en revenant, couina les sœurs Patil en chœurs.

-Très bien, donc allons-y ! dit Ron.

-Non attendez ! s'écria Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-J'ai la cape d'invisibilité, autant l'utilisé.

-Et comment ? On ne tiendra pas tous réunis sous ta cape.

-On peut être jusqu'à quatre personnes. Je vais faire des allez retours ce n'est pas grave. Je propose déjà de raccompagner Luna, Susan et Padma vu qu'elles ne sont pas à Gryffondor. Puis je reviens, et je fais un voyage avec Neville, Ginny et Katie, je reviens de nouveau et repars avec le reste.

-D'accord ! dit Luna.

Tant dis que ceux qui étaient restés dans la salle rangeaient celle-ci, Harry sortit dans le couloir sous sa cape, avec Luna, Susan et Padma. Il raccompagna d'abord celles à Serdaigle, puis ensuite Susan. Sur le chemin, ils ne croisèrent personnes hormis des fantômes et les échos de voix lointaines. De retour dans la salle sur demande, Harry pris avec lui Dean, Parvati et Neville, et les accompagna jusqu'au marche de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Ah tu es là ! dit Hermione qui était assise sur un pouf. Matthew est partit.

-Quoi ? sursauta Harry. Je devais le raccompagner également, il va se faire prendre…

-Tans pis pour lui, marmonna Ron.

-Bon, donc je ramène qui avec Katie ?

-Moi, se proposa Ginny.

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione, je suis fatiguée et j'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Donc Ron tu m'attends ici ?

-D'accord.

Harry raccompagna les filles, et arrivé à proximité de la tour, une voix surgit derrière eux. S'était Rusard, accompagnait de sa fidèle chatte Miss Teigne.

-Tu n'aurais pas entendu quelque chose ma belle ? demanda-t-il à l'animal qui semblait le comprendre.

Miss Teigne se contenta juste de miauler pour dire oui.

Le groupe resta immobile, plaqué contre un mur à l'extrémité du concierge, retenant leur respiration. Rusard marmonnait tout seul, tout en avançant avec sa lampe, lui donnant un air encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. A peine était-il à l'autre bout d'eux, qu'ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Harry resta avec eux afin de s'assurer qu'elles soient seine et sauve dans la salle commune, puis décida de descendre. A peine eu-t-il dévalait quelques marches, qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rusard. Celui-ci était en train de monter. Harry ravala sa salive, et recula prudemment, lentement et doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher. Heureusement pour lui, Rusard se faisait vieux, et fut rapidement fatigué d'escaler les marches. Il redescendit donc aussi vite qu'il était monté, et Harry pu en profiter pour retourner au septième étage.

-Tu en as mis du temps, dit Ron. Où étais tu passé ?

-Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à semer Rusard. On y va ?

Les deux garçons se cachèrent sous la cape, puis sortirent de la salle dont la porte disparut en deux trois mouvements. Ils avancèrent le long du couloir, tournèrent à gauche, puis cherchèrent le passage du tableau qui les mènerait rapidement vers la salle commune. Après plusieurs péripéties dans les couloirs et escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant la tour de Gryffondor qu'ils commencèrent à monter. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix qui venait du haut.

« Non tu ne peux pas, tu obéis c'est tout ! »

Harry reconnut la voix, s'était celle du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Siegfried. Ce dernier semblait être avec un élève, mais Harry ne put pas voir qui sait car ce dernier était déjà rentré dans la salle commune. Les deux jeunes hommes se poussèrent afin que le professeur puisse passer. Tout d'un coup, ce dernier s'arrêta, et se tourna vers eux. Les voyait-il ? Il regarda autour de lui, puis descendit l'escalier.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle commune.

-Que faisait-il là lui ? demanda Ron.

-Aucune idée…, répondit Harry perplexe.

Il regardait la nuit sans étoile qu'il arrivait à apercevoir par la fenêtre.


	12. Chapter 12: Infiltration à Serpentard

**Bonjour, ça fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, ayez pitié de la pauvre âme que je suis. Sérieusement, j'ai eue une année chargée en émotion, et avec la préparation du bac j'ai plus au moins oubliée cette fic. Mais pas question de la laisser tomber. Merci au fait pour vos reviews, ça m'a remotivé d'un coup lol. **

**Je vais profiter de ma motivation pour essayer d'atteindre la vingtaine de chapitre d'ici fin juillet. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de refaire une scène lemon, cette fois avec Drago, donc j'espère que ce chapitre plaira aux adeptes de Drarry. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas centré seulement sur ça vu qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre d'infiltration dans la salle commune des Serpentards. **

**Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

**Chapitre 12 : _Infiltration chez les serpents_**

_**uu comment se retrouver plaquer contre un mur par un blondinet**_

Le matin suivant, Harry avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'allé voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui expliquer son projet.

Il entra dans son bureau, qui était celui de Dumbledore avant sa mort, et évita de scruter la pièce de peur que les cicatrices se ré-ouvrent.

- Bien le bonjour , je suis surprise de vous voir ici alors que je ne vous ai même pas invité.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion professeur McGonagall, mais j'avais des raisons de me montrer si impolie !

Harry prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- Voilà, j'ai prévu d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards…

Le professeur McGonagall fit tombeau sa plume, et toussa. Remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez légèrement crochu, elle regarda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux.

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

- Professeur, vous-même m'avez dit que la source du problème provenait sans aucun doute de chez les Serpentards, et je vous avoue que la mission que vous m'avez donné n'avance pas vraiment, donc infiltrer la salle commune nous permettrez sans aucun doute d'avoir de précieux informations.

McGonagall semblait perplexe. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchit.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire pour y entrer ? Je vous signale qu'un système de sécurité a été mis en place afin qu'aucun intrus puisse entrer dans les salles communes, et cela vaut pour toutes les maisons de Poudlard !

Harry pensa à un genre de sortilège comme celui qui se trouvait à Gringotts.

- Donc si on prend du polynectar et qu'on passe la porte, le maléfice va nous faire redevenir normal…

- C'est cela oui.

- Et il n'y a pas un moyen spécial pour retirer le sortilège le temps qu'on puisse passer.

- Non (répondit sèchement Minerva). A quoi bon mettre en place ce système si c'est facile de pouvoir le retirer ?

Le jeune homme à lunette semblait contrarié que le professeur ne prête pas plus que ça d'attention à son plan.

- Très bien, dit il, mais on exécutera ce plan malgré cet obstacle. Puis je juste vous demander un service ?

- Dites toujours.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir du sérum de vérité ?

- Bien sûr, je vais faire passer un message au professeur Slugorn afin qu'il vous en prépare. Vous trouverez sans doute dans la journée un paquet avec les fioles dans votre chambre.

Harry se força à sourire, puis se leva et quitta le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Il retourna dans la salle commune afin de raconter ce qui c'était passé aux autres. Il reçu dans la matinée les fioles de sérum, il y en avait un pour chacun. A l'aide des médaillons de l'AD, il envoya un message de rendez vous aux autres pour qu'ils se rejoignent entre midi et deux à la salle sur demande. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Harry se leva et expliqua son plan, et donna une fiole à tout le monde. Il indiqua cependant le problème qu'ils allaient avoir en allant dans la salle commune.

- Peut être pouvons nous demander au professeur Siegfried de nous aider ? dit soudainement Matthew.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourra nous aider… (dit Harry perplexe)

- Je suis tombé sur son C.V l'autre fois, et après avoir vu tout ses exploits, je pense qu'il sera en mesure de répondre à notre problème.

Harry ne semblait pas très sûr, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions, acquiesa.

- Très bien je vais aller lui en parler maintenant.

Matthew se leva et quitta la salle.

- Bon, quant à nous, nous allons devoir nous procurer du polynectar, des cheveux et des vêtements.

- Comment allons nous faire pour les cheveux…'fin les élèves ? demanda quelqu'un du groupe.

- Nous allons inviter quelques élèves à une fête secrète, et une fois qu'on les aura réunis, on les assomme, on leur prend leurs vêtements et cheveux, quelqu'un restera avec eux pour les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.

Jusqu'à présent, les préparations du plan d'Harry semblait fonctionner. Avec l'aide d'Hermione il sélectionna plusieurs élèves de Serpentard grâce à un trombinoscope et étudia leurs façons d'être et leur groupe d'amis, et leur envoya ensuite les invitations. Du côté de Matthew, le professeur Siegfried avait accepté de les aider on ne sait comment, et ils réussirent à convaincre de nouveau Slughorn pour avoir du polynectar, qu'il leur donna de sa réserve.

Quelques jours après, tout était prêt. Manquait plus que les cheveux et habits. Ils avaient donnés rendez vous aux élèves de Serpentard dans une salle déserte du château qu'ils avaient trouvés grâce à la carte du maraudeur qu'avait gardé Harry. Vers 22h, tout les serpentard étaient dans la pièce. Hermione avait créé l'illusion d'une fête avec l'aide d'un sortilège puissant. Ils verrouillèrent la porte de la salle, et assommèrent tous le monde d'un coup avec des sorts. Les Serpentard n'eurent même pas le temps de savoir ce qui ce tramait qu'ils étaient écroulés sur le sol froid.

- Dépêchons nous dit Hermione, on doit être de retour à 23h30 maximum !

Tandis qu'elle servait du polynectar dans des verres, les autres prirent des cheveux d'élèves, qu'ils mirent dans la potion, et après l'avoir avalé, mirent leurs vêtements. Harry et Ron étaient devenus deux élèves de septième année, assez costaud, du nom de Bruce et Maximilien. Quant à Hermione, elle avait décidé de rester ici afin de surveiller avec Matthew les élèves assommés.

Harry connaissait le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Suivit des autres membres de l'AD ayant pris de la potion, il descendit dans les cachots où ils étaient sensés retrouver le professeur Siegfried.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, dit ce dernier en chuchotant.

Un grand sourire était affiché sur son visage. Harry l'appréciait bien car il était toujours de bonne humeur, et il était marrant, seulement il ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête à certains moments comme celui-ci.

- Qu'auriez vous fait si ce n'était pas nous ? demanda Ron.

- C'était obligé que ce soit vous Mr Weasley et les autres car tout les élèves sont sensés être dans leurs dortoirs !

Ron soupira.

- Bon, j'ai ouvert la porte, mais un rayon invisible se trouve dedans, et ce rayon a pour but de vous faire démasquer, donc je vais le détourner, mais vous n'aurez qu'une minute pour le franchir !

Le professeur Siegfried commença à réciter des formules à voix basse, et petit à petit un rayon lumineux se forme de sa baguette jusqu'au rayon invisible, et ce dernier devint vert fluo tout d'un coup et apparut ainsi aux yeux de tous. Soudain, un passage en forme de triangle se forma à l'intérieur, et Siegfried n'eu pas à demandé à Harry de passer que le groupe était déjà dans le couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, le rayon redevint invisible, et la porte se ferma.

Le groupe avança un peu et des torches s'allumèrent.

- Je sais que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici, mais s'il vous plaît ne trainons pas à admirer l'architecture de cette salle commune, merci.

- On devrait peut être y aller en petit groupe histoire de ne pas porter l'intention sur nous ? suggéra Ron en se grattant ses nouveaux cheveux.

- Oui bonne idée ! Bon on part devant et les autres partez séparément petit à petit, et allez voir les gens. Soyez discret.

Harry, suivit de quelques personnes, longèrent le couloir et pénétrèrent dans une grand salle avec plusieurs portes menant aux dortoirs sans doute, ils la traversèrent et arrivèrent à l'entrée du salon où se trouvait des élèves, assis à des tables ou sur les nombreux fauteuils et canapés.

- Je vois Drago là bas, dit Harry, je m'occupe de lui !

Ron acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et partit de son côté. Harry respira un coup et s'avança vers le blondinet qui s'aperçut rapidement de sa présence.

- Oh Bruce, je te cherchais justement, vient avec moi !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Drago l'entraina hors du salon. Vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien la salle commune, il se contenta de suivre le jeune homme sans rien dire. Drago poussa une porte dans un coin sombre, et tout deux arrivèrent dans une chambre.

- C'est ma chambre secrète, dit Malefoy en souriant, d'habitude, je ne fais entrer personne, mais vu que j'ai bien aimé la dernière fois dans les toilettes je fais une exception pour toi !

Avant même qu'Harry ait pu réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Drago, il se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, avec dans sa bouche la langue de Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour de la tête d'Harry/Bruce, et l'entraina ensuite vers le lit, sur lequel il le fit tomber. Drago se mit sur Harry, et après lui avoir défait la cravate, commença à lui déboutonner le haut de sa chemise.

Harry se laissait faire, de peur de se faire démasquer, mais franchement il était perdu. Comment lui pouvait se laisser tripoter par son ennemi ? Tandis que Malefoy mordillait ses tétons et descendait vers son caleçon, Harry réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet des neo-mangemort avec lui. Drago baissa jusqu'aux cuisses le pantalon d'Harry, et fit de même avec le caleçon.

- J'avais oublié à quel point elle était grosse ! disait Drago en regardant l'objet de sa convoitise.

Avant même qu'Harry et put dire quelque chose, Drago entrepris de le sucer. Harry allait lui dire d'arrêter, mais il commença à sa grande surprise à bander, et commença même à avoir du plaisir. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Malefoy était un aussi bon partenaire sexuel ?

- Mmmm…Drago…dit moi…j'ai entendu…oh humm…que…hum…y a une rumeur comme quoi ya des…oh oui, humm plus vite, plus vite.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il jouit dans la bouche de Drago, qui avala la moitié de son liquide magique.

- Succulent, ce n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois, tu es différent ce soir. Bon tu disais quoi ?

Harry réfléchissait : fallait il lui en parler tout de suite, ou laisser faire un peu les choses et lui demander après ? Après mûre réflexion, il décida la deuxième option.

Il se redressa légèrement et embrassa Malefoy avant de le faire tomber sur le dos pour reprendre le dessus. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui retira sa chemise et le reste de ses vêtements, et fit de même, puis le suça à son tour, et Malefoy semblait beaucoup aimer ça.

- Whow Bruce…mmmh tu n'étais pas aussi doué la dernière fois.

Après qu'il est jouit, Harry décida de commencer la pénétration, mais Malefoy semblait gêner bien qu'il se laissa faire.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser dominer tu sais…

Harry sourit. Même si Drago était son ennemi plus au moins, il était vraiment trognon et c'était un réel plaisir d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Il commença par des petits vas et viens en allant de plus en plus vite. Drago lui caressait ses pectoraux et jouait avec les quelques poiles qu'il y avait dessus. Il mit ensuite ses bras en arrière, s'accrochant au bois de son lit, et gémit de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry jouit.

Il était allongé à côté du blondinet, et le regardait dormir tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Harry pensa que c'était le bon moment pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Dit moi Drago…y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi y aurait des élèves mangemort ici.

Malefoy dormait.

- Quoi ? dit il d'une voix calme comme ci on lui parlait alors qu'il dormait profondément.

Harry répéta.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai jamais entendu cette rumeur.

- Tu mens ?

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

- Nous sommes des Serpentard après tout, dit Harry en posa un doigt sur la bouche de Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas des êtres de confiances…

Drago semblait agacé.

- Arrête avec ce genre de cliché sur les Serpentard, Bruce. Ce n'est pas marrant.

Harry souriait bêtement : avait-il touché une corde sensible ? Il insista cependant pour faire avouer à Malefoy ce qu'il savait.

- Sérieusement, je ne suis au courant de rien, et tu sais très bien que je suis un vrai concierge.

Il disait cependant la vérité. Harry savait mieux que quiconque que Drago était une vraie fouine. Il allait se lever pour partir lorsque Malefoy lui dit quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Peut être ça n'a pas de rapport, mais au début de l'année, quelqu'un est venu me trouver, et m'a demandé si j'étais un mangemort.

- C'était qui ? demanda en toute hâte Harry.

- Tu es bavard ce soir Bruce. Je sais plus de sa tête, mais je me souviens juste que ce n'était pas un Serpentard !

Harry réfléchit. Oui peut être ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais était-ce possible qu'il y ait des mangemorts ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ?

- Heu…Brutus, dit soudainement Drago, tu deviens bizarre.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui d'un air de dire « Hein, quoi ? ». Voyant l'air surpris de Drago, il s'approcha du boudoir en face du lit. Ses cheveux courts châtains redevenaient petit à petit noirs. Très vite ils poussèrent. Les yeux gris qu'il avait redevinrent verts. Il regarda Drago à travers la glace, qui avait l'air horrifié.

- …Potter ?


	13. Chapter 13: Discussion dans les toilette

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous l'ai dis, je suis motivée. Je pense finir cette fic vers le chapitre 20, 25 maximum car je n'ai pas envie de trainer en longueur. Je regrette un peu d'avoir mélangé le yaoi avec cette histoire, peut être j'aurai du séparer les deux, car déjà je trouve que j'ai un niveau pourris en ce qui concerne la description des relations, et deuxièmement parce que je me rends compte que j'aurai pu approfondir d'avantage cette histoire si je n'avais pas mélangé plusieurs genres. Fin bref, tant pis.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Chapitre 13 : **

- …Potter ?

Harry se retourna et fit face à Drago qui était encore dans le lit.

- Oups ! fit Harry.

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Malefoy c'était emparé de sa baguette et avait tenté de lancer le sortilège du saucisson. Par chance, Harry c'était jeté au sol au bon moment. Il se releva à toute vitesse et quitta la chambre tandis. Il courut dans le couloir et passa près du salon où se trouvaient d'autres membres de l'AD. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils s'éclipsèrent aussi tôt pour partir le rejoindre. Drago se précipita dans le salon en criant :

- DES IMPOSTEURS PARMIS NOUS !

Pointant du doigt Harry qui était en train de courir vers la sortie, suivit des membres de l'AD toujours déguisés, les Serpentard se mirent au pas de course pour les rattraper. Par chance, Harry et les autres avaient pris de l'avance et se retrouvèrent vite dans le couloir et heureusement pour eux, la porte était ouverte.

- Vite sortez ! cria Ron en faisant passer gens.

Lorsque tous sortirent, Harry ferma la porte de la salle commune et partit au galop dans les couloirs du cachot rejoindre les autres. Ils allaient se faire prendre, se dit-il. C'est alors qu'ils passèrent devant un tableau. Harry pensa directement qu'ils pouvaient en prendre le passage. Il récita le mot de passe qu'il connaissait par cœur, et dès lors, le tableau s'ouvrit et les membres de l'AD passèrent.

- Ils sont là ! cria la voix d'un garçon de Serpentard, tandis qu'Harry passait la porte.

La porte se refermait petit à petit, mais elle était très lente et les élèves de Serpentard à leur trousse étaient bientôt sur eux. Elle se refermait petit à petit. Un garçon était proche, proche. La porte était encore légèrement entrouverte. Le garçon courait de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut ensuite le silence.

Le tableau c'était refermé à temps, et les Serpentard ne semblaient pas connaître le mot de passe. De toute façon, aucun élève n'était sensé connaître l'existence des passages. Harry en avait connaissance seulement grâce aux frères de Ron, les jumeaux, dont un était décédé l'an dernier.

- Avancez ! dit Harry après avoir activé un Lumos.

Les autres membres de l'AD firent de même et commencèrent à marcher. Le passage du tableau déboucha dans les escaliers, et Harry fit gaffe que personne ne s'y trouvait, et aidé de Ron, il guida ce petit monde vers la salle où les attendait Hermione et Matthew.

- Alors ? fit Hermione en se levant précipitamment pour sauter au cou de Ron.

Le rouquin fut surpris de la réaction de sa petite amie, mais ne dit rien étant donné que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

- On s'est fait prendre à cause de moi, dit Harry, j'étais en train d'interroger Malefoy mais je me suis retransformé…

Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas dire ce qui c'était passé exactement. Matthew le regardait ce pendant avec des yeux bizarres, comme ci il savait qu'il mentait, ce qui perturba Harry.

- Vous avez pu avoir des informations ? demanda Matthew en reprenant un air normal.

Suivit alors une succession de 'non'.

- J'ai peut être quelque chose ! dit soudainement Luna, qui c'était montré très discrète.

Neville regarda surpris sa petite amie.

- Ah bon ? fit il surpris.

- Oui. J'ai entendue dire que des élèves se donnait rendez vous une fois par semaine dans la forêt interdite pour faire de la magie noire.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mon amour, dit Neville en souriant. Ne l'écoute pas Harry, c'est un mec un peu 'zarb qui nous l'a dit.

Mais Luna semblait vraiment sérieuse, ou du moins y croire.

- Ce n'est pas une idée à écarter, dit Harry pour rassurer Luna.

- On devrait peut être en parler ailleurs, dit soudain Ginny. Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être encore là quand les Serpentard se réveilleront.

Tous regardèrent ensuite les endormis, et s'échangèrent un regard avant d'enlever leurs costumes de Serpentard pour remettre celles de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, puis quittèrent la salle. Les Gryffondor retournèrent discrètement dans leur salle commune et Harry raccompagna les quelques élèves des autres maisons.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Drago passa à quelques mètres d'Harry en le fusillant du regard. Il n'avait sans aucun doute pas du tout apprécié d'avoir coucher avec lui, alors qu'il pensait être avec Bruce. Ron et Hermione se câlinaient tout en s'échangeant des petits mots d'affection.

- Où est Matthew ? demanda Harry en remarquant l'absence de leur nouvel ami.

- Partit à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils partirent en cours et la matinée se déroula calmement. Le déjeuner arriva rapidement. A peine ils c'étaient installés à table que les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle afin de distribuer le courrier. Harry s'attendait à ne rien recevoir comme d'habitude à l'instar de Ron. Hermione semblait triste. En même temps c'était compréhensif : elle avait, l'an passé, lancé le sortilège Oubliette sur ses parents afin que ceux-ci l'oublient pour être en sécurité face à Voldemort et aux mangemorts, et malheureusement, ils étaient irrécupérables. Du coup à part Harry et les Weasley elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle devait sans doute se rappeler la douce époque où elle recevait régulièrement une lettre de ses parents ou de seulement sa mère qui lui disait que son père avait encore fait des bêtises.

Soudain, une lettre se déposa dans l'assiette d'Harry. Il la regarda d'un air suspect et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il y avait un mot dedans qui disait :

« Cher Mr. Potter,

Je vous serai grès d'oublier l'incident d'hier soir et en particulier l'aide que je vous ai apporté. Je risque gros, donc merci d'avance de votre compréhension.

Professeur F. Siegfried »

Il montra bien évidemment le mot à Ron et Hermione qui lui demandèrent ce que c'était, puis tourna la tête vers le professeur Siegfried qui levait son verre en sa direction.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. Matthew était toujours à l'infirmerie, mais à chaque fois qu'Harry passait il était toujours partit aux toilettes, donc au final il ne revint pas au bout de dix tentatives. L'affaire sur l'intrusion chez les Serpentard n'avait pas trop jasé, mais à présent, les élèves étaient méfiants entre eux, et une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir retourner chez les Serpentard de si tôt.

Un midi, Harry quitta plus tôt la Grande Salle afin de se rendre aux toilettes avant la reprise des cours. Alors qu'il traversait calmement le couloir tout en réfléchissant, il entendit des bruits. Il regarda dans le couloir d'à côté, et aperçut Drago en train de rouler une pelle à un mec, contre un mur. Lorsque Drago l'aperçut, il repoussa le gars et lui ordonna de partir.

- Eh oui Potter, je suis vite passé à autre chose comme tu as pu le voir.

- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques temps, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago énervait, poussa Harry contre un mur, et fit un barrage avec ses bras puis le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'agacer…

- Toi aussi Malefoy, toi aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, puis une seconde après, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

- Putain Potter…

- Chuuut, dit Harry, qui entraina Drago ensuite dans les toilettes.

Dix minutes après, Harry et Drago sortirent d'une des cabines. Harry allait partir tandis que Drago se regardait dans une glace.

- Potter ?

- Malefoy ! dit Harry en se retournant.

- Tu serais gentil de ne pas parler de ce qui c'est passé.

- Hum…je verrai, si tu es sage, vilain garnement.

Puis Harry quitta la pièce.

Drago activa le robinet puis se pencha pour boire. Une fois cela fait, il se recoiffa à l'aide de ses mains mouillées.

- Pour quelqu'un de malade tu me semble bien trop présent à mon goût ! dit Drago, qui regardait la porte d'une cabine à travers la glace tout en souriant.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre quelqu'un dans le coin sombre. Matthew sortit de la cabine.

- Tu nous espionnais petit coquin.

- Non, j'étais aux toilettes.

Drago soupira puis se retourna et fit face à Matthew. Il avait l'air si sombre, si inaccessible, si angélique que cela faisait presque peur. Ses cheveux blond clair presque blancs lui tombant sur le front, et ses beaux yeux bleus et gris.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire gober ça. Tu nous as entendus ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Matthew d'un air passible.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et assume.

Matthew sourit et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, mais Drago courut pour lui bloquer le passage et le tira contre un mur.

- Dis donc, tu en pousse du monde sur ses pauvres murs ! dit Matthew.

Drago contemplait le jeune homme, et ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce.

- J'aimerai tellement t'embrasser, ton petit air innocent me fait tellement penser à Potter. Je suis sûr que tu fais le sage mais au fond tu es une vraie bête…

Malefoy penchait la tête vers Matthew, mais se dernier l'attrapa par les bras et le fit tourner avant de le plaquer contre le mur à sa place, et mis son bras contre son cou.

- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, ni d'approcher Harry !

Drago souriait, malgré que Matthew appuyait son bras contre sa gorge.

- Tu…tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Non, je le surveille pour pas que des gens comme toi lui fasse du mal.

- Hum, fit Drago en ricanant, on peut dire que c'est raté.

Matthew regarda Malefoy puis le relâcha et partit. Une fois qu'il fut seul, Drago se toucha le cou.

- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ça, toi…

Puis partit à son tour en jurant.


End file.
